Cuddly Bakura?
by neo123
Summary: A companion fic to Cuddly Seto. Kitty Kira hooked Bakura and Ryou together with her fairy magic. The fairy magic, though, had some...side effects. Poor Bakura...
1. Introduction

Jaazi: A companion fic to Cuddly Seto!

KK: Starring me as Kitty Kira the love-wish granting fairy…cat…thing, _(sweat drop) _right.

DJ: WTF? I'm Kaiba's cook…AGAIN! OH CRUEL FATE! WHY MUST MY HIKARI TORMENT ME SO? WHY?

Jaazi: _(edges away from distraught yami) _Er…sorry? Anyway, this one will feature Tendershipping. Why? BECAUSE IT'S THE AWESOMEST PAIRING EVER!

KK: I like all YamixHikari pairings!

DJ: _(scowls) _I hate being Kaiba's cook!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the adorable hikari bishies or any of the hot yami bishies. _(sighs sadly) _I just have Kira and Zhira…

DJ: You say it as if were a bad thing!

Jaazi: In your case, it is.

DJ: Why you ungrateful little…!

Jaazi: _(puts hand over DJ's dirty mouth)_ ON TO THE FIC!

* * *

**Chapter One: Introduction**

Kira sat at the edge of Mokuba's bed. The boy was very stubborn and although he was practically passed out with fatigue, he refused to sleep without listening to a good bedtime story. Everyone else had already attempted and…failed.

Kaiba told him of his past victories and of his various plans to finally defeat Yami and gain his rightful title of King of Games. Jou told him how he dreamed of becoming the world's greatest, no, not duelist, but the world's greatest chef! Zhira even attempted telling him a story. Hers involved several lethal weapons (ranging from daggers to flamethrowers to even arsenic), evil cackling, and several innocent victims. Needless to say, none of them worked. The first too bored him to tears and the last one was going to leave him scarred for life.

The last person left was Kira. And she wasn't even human! She mulled and pondered over what sort of story Mokuba would like. Something to make him laugh, and something that had a happy ending, not to mention something kid appropriate. Her tail swished from side to side in concentration; her cat ears swiveled around catching every sound possible hoping to find some inspiration. Finally, her silvery blue eyes lit in excitement.

"Hey, Mokie. Remember how I said I paired up the others together? All the yamis and hikaris? How would you like to hear how I did it?" she asked.

"But you already said that you just gave them a little fairy dust and poof! They were all hooked up!" Mokuba said. Kira smiled.

"True, I gave them a small amount of fairy dust. But fairy magic affects everyone differently, so each couple went through a different adventure to finally end up with their beloveds!" Kira giggled. Mokuba grinned in excitement.

"Oooh, really? How? Tell me!"

"Okay, okay! Settle down. Now, I'm going to tell you the story of how the infamous thief Bakura and his beloved angel Ryou became a couple. How's that sound?"

"Just start the story now!" Mokuba cried. Kira gave him a reprimanding glare, "Er, please, Kira, tell me the story?"

"That's much better. Now, The wish happened like this…"

* * *

Ryou sat in front of his bedroom window. He was miserable, to put it nicely. His normally bright, cheerful, emerald eyes were dulled. It was near midnight and his yami still hadn't returned from wherever he was.

"Most likely at a bar again," Ryou muttered to himself.

Ever since Bakura had gotten his own body, he hardly spent any time with Ryou. He would sleep the day away in his bedroom and would only come out during mealtimes. Even during those times, he would barely speak to Ryou. Then he would leave around nine at night and not come back until four in the morning. Ryou did everything he could to get Bakura to pay the slightest bit of attention towards him, but all in vain.

Ryou heaved a sigh, a few tears rolling down his pale cheek. Didn't his yami see how much he loved him? But to the notorious Bakura, King of Thieves, emotions were a pointless weakness. What did he care about love? Ryou choked back a sob.

He heard the front door click open and a pair of staggering feet make their way upstairs. Bakura was home, drunk as usual. A crash was heard. Bakura ran into the door to his room…again. Ryou smiled slightly, Bakura always ran into the door of his bedroom. He was getting rather predictable. A door slammed closed; Ryou assumed that Bakura made it safely to his room.

Ryou returned to stargazing. He always loved nighttime. All was quiet and peaceful at this time. No loud cars or bright blaring lights or no piercing voices of rude people. Just the twinkling stars and the pale moon. As Ryou watched, a shooting star raced across the dark sky. Ryou smiled gently once more. His mother once told him that if he ever saw a shooting star and made a wish on it, it was sure to come true.

"I wish…I wish Bakura can find happiness with someone; that he can fall in love with a special person and be happy, even if it's not with me…" Ryou whispered, his voice cracking slightly.

It was true. As much as he wanted to be with Bakura and have his love returned, if that didn't make Bakura happy, well…he would find someone that could. It didn't matter if Bakura hated him for the rest of eternity, sure it would hurt, but if Bakura was happy, he would be happy. That's what true love is, right? To care about someone so deeply, that you did anything to see them smile, even if it meant removing yourself from their lives.

Ryou cuddled into his blankets. He hurt inside, so badly that he was sure he had to have some physical wound somewhere. Ryou shrugged and buried his tearstained face into his pillow. He tumbled into a very restless slumber.

* * *

Bakura was at a bar during the time Ryou had been stargazing. He took another shot of tequila and downed it in one gulp. Malik, his drinking buddy, was eyeing him strangely. Bakura gave him the finger and took a swig from his bottle of beer. Tequila and beer, what better way to numb the brain?

Any normal person would have passed out already from the large quantities of alcohol, but not Bakura. He was a cold and hardened Egyptian spirit, alcohol held no threat for him. Malik kept staring at him.

"What the hell do you want Malik?" Bakura snarled, his speech slightly slurred. Malik shook his head at Bakura.

"Why do you keep doing this, Bakura? You come here every night to get drunk, rant about Ryou, and somehow make it back home to ignore him. Just…stop already! You're killing yourself, and Ryou's probably worried sick for you!" Malik said exasperatedly waving his hands to make his across. Bakura growled low in his throat.

"A) I can handle my alcohol, 2) I'm already dead, D) Ryou hates me and finally, 6) I like getting drunk and hung over!" Bakura ranted drunkenly. Malik decided now was not the time to point out Bakura's improper of his numerical and alphabetical order.

It was times like these that he wished that he had his Millennium Rod with him. Giving Bakura a lump in the head would be very satisfactory at the moment. Gods! Bakura, the man who 'is the Shadows' and feared nothing, could not go up to his sweet, innocent, extremely **harmless** hikari and say 'I love you.' Malik snorted, some fearless tomb robber. Malik watched as Bakura exited the bar. He also watched at Bakura ran into the doorframe of the exit…again. Honestly, how could this guy have **any** brain cells left?

Bakura made his way home, bumping into a few lampposts and nearly getting run over twice. He trudged his way up the "Ra damned stairs" as he called them. He ran into the door to his bedroom again. He wondered if his headaches in the morning were really because of the alcohol or just because of all of the encounters his head made against very, **very**, hard objects.

Before he went to bed, he looked out his bedroom window. He liked nighttime. It was so easy to hide. No one could find you at night, no one cared enough to criticize and call you a heartless bastard. It was rather comforting, considering he had spent most of his three thousand or so years of life in the dark. He loved the sunlight, though. To be warmed by the sun without the risk of getting caught and caged like an animal, that would be bliss. To be able to leave his darkness behind and be warmed by light…**his** Light.

Bakura shook his head to rid himself of these incredibly sappy thoughts. He berated himself for being so weak. Really! Longing for light, pathetic, that's what it was! As he turned to go to bed, a sudden streak across the sky caught his eye. A shooting star…didn't Ryou once tell him something about these things? Oh, yes, make a wish on it, and it'll come true. Tch, yeah right, he had scoffed at Ryou when he mentioned this. But…it couldn't hurt to try, right?

"I wish…I wish I could tell Ryou I love him, without having to fear what the others would think of me. I want to be able to tell him my undying love for him without having to worry about ruining my 'bad-evil-murderer-guy' image." Bakura mumbled drunkenly before he collapsed into bed, asleep.

* * *

Kira watched as the two white haired boys made their wish. She turned to see Kilam, the Head Fairy of the Fairy Realm. Kilam stared back at her.

"These wishes are pure, they came from the heart," Kilam muttered, "You may go grant them."

Kira squealed. She absolutely adored granting love wishes. It made her feel happy that she could give couples a chance to be happy together. She was so excited, she nearly hugged the Head Fairy. Thankfully, she stopped herself just in time.

"Yessir!" she saluted, "Consider these wishes granted." she pranced out of the Fairy Realm, absolutely giddy.

"Oh, goody! A two for one wish! I'll be able to grant them both with one shot! Yay!" she squealed to herself.

She was invisible to all as she traveled through the human realm. She happily made her way to the house where both Bakura and Ryou resided.

TBC

* * *

Jaazi: First chapter done! How'd you like it? Was it a good start?

KK: Tell us in your reviews!

DJ: _(growls)_ Just review already to make them shut up!

Jaazi: _(glares) _Look who's talking Miss I-hate-everything-and-must-rant-about-it-because-I-have-nothing-better-to-do!

DJ: _(takes out flamethrower & points to Jaazi) _Wanna run that by me again?

Jaazi: _(squeaks fearfully) _N-no! I, uh, have to go do something, er, over there! _(runs off in random direction, pulling KK to safety w/her)_

DJ: _(cackles) (points flamethrower at readers) _Review or I'll fry you to a crisp! BWAHAHA!


	2. Fairy Magic!

Jaazi: Thanks to all of my reviewers: **Fear of Falling**, **Puffin**, **Atemu's Lover**, **Seto's Girl**, **I am a Catlover**, **Hikari's-DS**, **Shinigami**, **HappyDevil**, **Punkergirl-Aira**, **Hathors-Favorite**, **T. Lei**, **Anaraz**, **Vixenia**.

**Shinigami:** Er, no there won't be other pairings. There might be hints of it, but I'm thinking of making two other companion fics to this for puzzle-shipping and bronze-shipping. This is pre- puzzle- and bronze-shipping.

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned Yugioh, I'd be too busy counting my profits to write fics for this site!

_Previously_

_She was invisible to all as she traveled through the human realm. She happily made her way to the house where both Bakura and Ryou resided.

* * *

_

**Chapter Two: Fairy Magic, Shiny Toys, and Lucky Charms**

Kira floated into the Bakura Residence. She hummed a soft tune to herself, peeking into Ryou's room. She saw Ryou curled into a ball underneath her covers, face stained with tears. Kira resisted the urge to go 'awww!' and glomp the living daylights out of the boy. She also resisted the urge to go knock some sense into the thick headed Bakura for hurting Ryou like he did. She convinced herself not to hurt him only because he didn't do it intentionally.

Kira hovered over Ryou. Should she give him a dose of fairy dust? No, he wasn't the one who needed prompting. He had already given up his heart, willingly and fully. To give yourself up to someone like that took real courage. No, the one who needed help was in the other room. Kira floated out of Ryou's room and peeked into Bakura's room. Her eyes widened in shock. Wow, she had never seen two rooms more different from each other than Ryou's and Bakura's.

While Ryou's room was tidy and organized, Bakura's room looked as if a major tornado and an earthquake that scored a 10 on the Richter scale came by for a visit. Ryou's room was a pale blue while Bakura's was made of dark grays that looked more like black. Ryou had shelves upon shelves of books and few CD's of peaceful, relaxing tunes. Bakura had cabinets filled to the brim with daggers and knives and other assorted weaponry and extremely violent and gory, horror-filled DVD's. Another big difference between them was Ryou was as clean as freshly fallen snow and Bakura…well, he had a layer or two of grime coating his skin and his hair was now gray instead of white.

Kira's nose scrunched up at the unusual scent. Her cat ears flattened against her head in slight disgust. Hasn't this guy ever heard of a bath? She hovered near Bakura and inspected him. She poked the side of his face. Bakura scowled and mumbled, batting at the offending thing that disturbed his rest. He blearily opened an eye. As soon as he saw the pair of silver-blue eyes staring back at him, he shot up in bed.

"What the fu--?" he was interrupted by Kira, who placed a hand over his mouth.

"Hush! You naughty boy! You shouldn't say foul words like that! Besides, you'll wake Ryou. You're Bakura, right?" she said. She received a cold glare, "I'll take that as a yes!" Bakura bit her hand. Kira yelped and stepped back.

"What do you want? Answer me before I kill you," Bakura growled as he drew a knife from behind his pillow. Kira giggled.

"Oooh. You really should relax, it's not healthy to be so stressed out all the time," Kira said cheerily. Bakura threw the knife at her. She squeaked and ducked.

"Guess that's my cue to leave! But, before I go, I'm letting you know that I'm here to grant your wish and Ryou's," she opened a pouch that hung at her waist. She took out a pinch of glittering pink dust and blew it in Bakura's face. He sneezed just as Kira blew another pinch of glittering pink dust into his face. She then took a pinch of glittering blue dust from a different pouch and blew it into Bakura's face. Bakura was now a glittery pink and blue mess!

"The pink stuff will grant your wish and the blue stuff won't allow you to remember me, okay? Bye!" she said quickly. She disappeared with a soft pop.

Bakura sneezed a couple more times and glanced around the room. Why had he woken up again? Bakura shrugged and collapsed into bed again. He felt very tired and he felt tingling all over his body. Maybe he was getting ill…Bakura yawned and closed his eyes.

As he slept the glittering pink dust began to shine brightly. It gave one last flare of pink light before disappearing completely. Bakura slept on completely oblivious to this.

* * *

Ryou awoke the next morning feeling sad and a tad bit hopeful at the same time, as usual. He had to make Bakura some breakfast and give him some painkillers for his hang over. Maybe today he'd actually speak with him. Ryou got up and threw on a pair of blue jeans and a light t-shirt. He quietly walked downstairs.

Ryou searched the kitchen in hopes of finding something that Bakura might like for breakfast. As Ryou got the table set he heard sobbing coming from upstairs. Curious and worried, Ryou rushed upstairs, following the sound of the sobs. They led to Bakura's room.

Ryou never went into Bakura's room. When he did, it was to wake up Bakura. Thankfully, he didn't have to do that often. Quite frankly, the room gave him the shivers. Ryou cautiously opened the door and took a peek inside. On Bakura's bed there was a bundle of quivering blankets. A soft whimpering could be heard from them.

Ryou stepped into the room and slowly made his way towards the bed, careful to avoid tripping over random objects on the floor. Once he reached the bed he realized that whatever was quivering and whimpering was completely covered up by the blankets. He reached out and gently pulled away the blankets. He peered inside. He was met by a pair of wide, teary, chibi-eyes. Cranberry-red chibi eyes.

The owner of said chibi eyes squeaked and scurried away from Ryou. Ryou was gaping in shock at the chibi before him. Tanned skin, wide red eyes, shocking white short hair that spiked at odd angles. Under his right eye were two horizontal slashes and he was wearing a red cloak, white kilt and soft leather slippers(1). It couldn't possibly be…

"B-Bakura? I-is that y-you?" Ryou stuttered. The little boy trembled more violently.

"Who are you? Where am I?" chibi Bakura asked, sniffling

"Bakura don't you remember? It's me, Ryou. Your hikari?" Ryou said kindly. It was obvious this boy was scared. Bakura shook his head 'no'.

"Ryou? Wh-where's my mommy and daddy?" Bakura asked fretfully.

"Um, I…your parents…they uh, went on a trip? Yeah, they went on a trip and they…they uh, left you with me," Ryou lied. How could he tell a four year old boy that he and his parents had died centuries ago and that he had somehow managed been trapped in a shiny gold item and is now a few thousand years in the future? Chibi Bakura looked at him uncertainly.

"Really?" he asked. Ryou nodded his head vigorously.

"Yeah. They told me to tell you that you would stay with me until they came back and that they love you very much!" Ryou was getting pretty good at lying, wasn't he?

"Oh," chibi Bakura said. His wide eyes stared into Ryou's green eyes. Bakura tilted his head to the side.

"You've got pretty toys. Daddy has toys like this too. They're nice and shiny, I like shiny things." Bakura said, glancing at all the weapons in the room. His eyes wandered to the bedside table where the Millennium Ring was. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

"Pretty! Ryou, is that yours?" he asked, drooling just a bit. Ryou nodded and giggled at Bakura's expression.

"Wow! It must have taken fooooreeever to steal it! You must be a very good thief, not as good as Daddy, though, 'cause he's the bestest thief in all of Egypt! Someday, I'm going to be just like him!" Bakura said excitedly. He stood up and held himself proudly. His dramatic pose was ruined by a sudden growling coming from his belly. Bakura blushed at Ryou's laugh. His eyes flashed.

"It's not funny!" he said, pouting.

"Of course not. Come, let's go see what we have in the kitchen." Ryou said pleasantly. Bakura smiled and hopped off of bed.

"Okay!" he chirped happily.

Ryou walked downstairs, Bakura following close behind. Chibi Bakura's eyes got even wider as he gazed at everything inside the large house.

"You're house is biiiig." Bakura whispered in awe, "Are you a overlord or Pharaoh's priest?"

"No, I'm just a normal person, like you," Ryou mentally snorted, his life didn't even know the meaning of normal. Bakura glanced at him curiously.

"Then why is your house so big? And what's with all these funny looking stuff, like that big black box?" chibi Bakura asked, pointing to the television set. Ryou sighed, who knew four year olds were so talkative? "Ryou, why do you wear such funny clothes? Ryou, are you a girl?"

That last question made Ryou stop in his tracks. He blushed a bright red, almost as red as Bakura's wide chibi eyes. He opened and closed his mouth, trying to find the right words for this situation.

"I-I'm not a girl!" Ryou yelped. Bakura stared at him, eyes filled with childish curiosity.

"Are you suuuuure?"

"Yes, Bakura, I'm sure. Now, let's get you up to date with everything here, okay?" Ryou said kindly, albeit a bit uncomfortably. Surely he wasn't **that** feminine, was he?

"I bet you'd look real nice in one of Mommy's dresses, though," commented Bakura innocently. _Apparently_, thought Ryou, _I am_.

Ryou crouched down until he was eye-level with Bakura. He wasn't sure if what he was about to do was going to work, but it was worth a try. Ryou closed his eyes and sent every bit of information he had on modern technology to Bakura's little mind. If Ryou had been watching he would've noticed that Bakura's eyes became unfocused and stared off into space as he did this. Once Ryou stopped the information flow, Bakura blinked and grinned.

"Wow, that was neat!" Bakura laughed childishly. He immediately pranced into the kitchen and began raiding all the cabinets for food. He came across a red box with yellow letters on it. It had a little man dressed in green standing next to a bowl of something on it.

"You want some of that? It's my favorite cereal," Ryou said softly. He gently picked Bakura, who was still holding the box of cereal, up and set him on one of the kitchen chairs. He was so small, though, that he could barely see over the table. Ryou, fortunately, brought a few books and had Bakura sit on top of them.

Ryou set a bowl in front of him filled with cereal and milk. Bakura took a metal spoon (after studying it and admiring its shiny-ness) and dipped it into his bowl. He brought it back out again filled with the cereal stuff Ryou had called it. It had brightly colored soft things in it too. After inspecting it for a while and giving it a good sniff to make sure it wasn't anything icky, he brought the spoon to his lips and slurped it up.

Bakura let out a satisfied sound and began to gobble up the cereal messily. He was a bit clumsy with the spoon, so he made quite a mess of milk and cereal on the table. After he ate the cereal, he swallowed almost all the milk in one gulp. Ryou watched him eat and couldn't help but smile. If it weren't for the fact that his sadistic, evil, cold-hearted yami had suddenly been turned to a four-year-old, this would be very funny to watch.

"I guess you liked my Lucky Charms, huh?" Ryou giggled. Bakura had some milk dribbling down his chin as he turned to Ryou. He smiled and nodded his head enthusiastically.

"That was very yummy! Mommy never made anything that yummy, she never made that much food either." Bakura giggled, "but that's not her fault. Daddy says that we don't have enough gold to get more food." Bakura sighed sadly at this.

Ryou looked at the unhappy child before him. So far, it sounded as if Bakura really admired his father and cared deeply for his mother. His eyes always lit up when he spoke of them. Right now, though, they dimmed a bit. Ryou wanted to cheer Bakura up, he didn't really like the melancholy expression on the child's face.

"Bakura? How would you like to go play outside?" Ryou asked. The little boy's eye brightened with excitement.

"Really? Yay! Let's go play Ryou," Bakura cried happily.

Ryou raced towards his attic. He couldn't let Bakura wander around in **those** clothes. After digging through a few boxes, he found the one he was looking for. He had a box filled with his old clothes, he had been planning on giving them to charity, but it's a good thing he didn't. He pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a picture of a wolf on the front. He raced back downstairs where Bakura was waiting. Ryou managed to coax Bakura into the shirt but he refused to let go of any of his other clothing, which included the red cloak, white kilt, and brown leather slippers.

"Pleeeeaaasse Bakura? Just put these on, I promise you can keep your cloak and slippers!" Ryou begged for the fifth time. Bakura glared at Ryou defiantly.

"No!" he glowered.

"C'mon Bakura! Please? Then we can go outside to play," Ryou pleaded once more.

"No!" pouted Bakura.

"Please, Bakura, I'll do anything! Just put these on!" Ryou implored, having gone far past the point of desperation by now. Bakura paused this time before rejecting him.

"Anything?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow. _Uh oh_, thought Ryou, _Why do I get the feeling I shouldn't have said that?_

"Erm…yes, anything," Ryou said very nervously. Bakura smiled as a soft pink color dusted his face lightly.

"C-could you give me a…a kiss? Right here?" he asked pointing to the spot right beneath his two horizontal scars. Ryou blinked, taken aback by the request. He had expected anything, even having to buy him a flamethrower, but not this! Bakura was blushing a slightly darker pink now, but it was still hard to notice because of his dark skin. It was actually kind of cute, in Ryou's opinion and the fact that the little boy would want an innocent kiss like that was rather flattering, not to mention adorable.

"Okay," Ryou giggled. He leant over and placed a motherly(2) kiss on Bakura's cheek. Bakura was full out blushing at this point. When Ryou stepped away, Bakura couldn't look him in the face, he did, however, take the jeans and put them on quickly without protest. Bakura didn't think that Ryou would actually go through with it, but he was glad that he did. Ryou was very pretty, and his hair was sooo shiny, in Bakura's opinion. Ryou held his hand and led them out the door. Bakura practically skipped his way towards the park.

TBC

* * *

(1) Before anyone asks, Kitty Kira changed Bakura into the child he used to be in Egypt because that was when he was the most innocent; back then, he didn't care about his image or reputation. He didn't have to hide his true self.

(2) Ryou has always struck me as more of a motherly person than a fatherly one. Does anyone else think so, or is that just me being my extremely strange self?

* * *

Jaazi: Second chapter done! Yay!

KK: That was cute!

DJ: _(gags) _Yeah, cute. Too cute.

KK: _(ignores DJ's comment) _Review and tell us what you think!

DJ: _(sneers) _Yeah, otherwise, she won't update…not that I care or anything.

Jaazi: _(eye roll) _Of course you don't. REVIEW!


	3. Fun at the Park!

Jaazi: I love my reviewers! **Anaraz**, **Puffin**, **Vixenia**, **Hathors-Favorite**, **Punkergirl-Aira**, **Chibikuro Rose-sama**, **Firezone12**, **AtsushiChan**, **Atemu's Lover**, **DreamCherry66**, **Kajidragon1625**, **Jade Cade**, **Shinigami**, **Icy Sapphire15**, **Fear of Falling**, **HappyDevil**, **I am a Catlover**, **Dartz'LoyalServant**, **O.owickedo.O**, **Asaake**, **AnGeloOfMErCeY94**, **Millennium Girl**, **Freak09**, **Hikari's DS**, **Dehctiweb**, **Thief-Joelle**, **LunaBakura-chan**, **Amanda.p.**.

**Hathors-Favorite:** O.o You like t-shirts, don't you? So do I! Evil? What do you mean again? _(shifty eyes) _Should I be scared?

**AnGeloOfMErCeY94:** Actually, I read somewhere that in the first season of the original Yugioh anime (not the icky dubbed version that 4Kids made) Ryou's eyes were actually green! And I've always liked green eyes…so pretty! I kinda liked the idea of green-eyed Ryou, hope you don't mind!

**Hikari's DS:** Bakura wished he could tell Ryou how he felt without having to worry about his bad-guy image. Chibi Bakura never had to worry about his 'image'. He was too innocent and pure to care.

Jaazi: Your reviews make me feel all fuzzy inside!

KK: More fluffy cuteness in this chapter!

DJ: _(sarcastic) _Oh, goody.

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned Yugioh, I'd be a very talented Japanese man with lots of money. I am not Japanese, I am not a man, and I don't have money. What does that say to you?

_Previously_

_Ryou was very pretty, and his hair was sooo shiny, in Bakura's opinion. Ryou held his hand and led them out the door. Bakura practically skipped his way towards the park.

* * *

_

**Chapter Three: Fun at the Park!**

Bakura was talking excitedly to Ryou. His cranberry-red eyes wide in astonishment. He kept asking questions and saying 'ooooh, pretty!' or 'Ryou look at that!". Just like a typical four-year-old would do. He was also clutching Ryou's hand happily, tugging it every now and then to get Ryou's attention. For some reason, Bakura loved having Ryou's attention.

"Hey, Ryou? Where's all the sand? There's no sand around here," Bakura asked, glancing around at the scenery.

"It's not normal for there to be lots of sand here," Ryou answered kindly. Bakura tossed the idea around in his head before answering.

"Oh... Ryou? Why is the ground made of rock? It's very hard!" Bakura said, stamping his little foot on the concrete sidewalk, glaring at it. Ryou suppressed a giggle.

"I don't know, it just is," Ryou replied. He couldn't help but think how cute chibi Bakura looked when he glared.

"Oh… Ryou? Where are we going?" Bakura asked.

"We're going to the park so we can play together!" Ryou said cheerfully.

"Oh…Ryou? What's a park?" Bakura asked. Ryou blinked. Bakura didn't know what a park was?

"You'll see once we get there. It very fun. There's slides and swings and a sandbox! You'll enjoy it very much," Ryou reassured him.

"Okay! If you say so…Ryou?" Bakura said, somewhat shyly, causing Ryou to glance at him.

"Yes, Bakura?" Ryou replied. Bakura had a slight blush tingeing his face.

"…never mind…are we there yet?"

"Yep!" Ryou grinned.

Bakura's eyes went as wide as saucers when he saw the playground. It was sooo shiny! The slide was glinting in the sun and the swings flashed silver whenever they were swung. The sand was kinda sparkly, too. Bakura grinned and ran to the swing set where other boys and girls were playing.

Bakura eyed the swing suspiciously, and watched how the other children were using them. He, being the observant boy that he is, quickly figured out how to used it. He struggled bit trying to get on the swing, but Ryou picked him up and set him down on the swing comfortably. Bakura smiled up at Ryou, cranberry eyes shining in giddiness.

"Push me! Please," He added 'please' as an afterthought. Ryou was having trouble getting used to the polite Bakura. The Bakura he knew wouldn't say please for the life of him.

Ryou smiled warmly at the young Bakura. He began to push the swing gently, causing Bakura to giggle happily. Ryou couldn't help but laugh along with him. This Bakura was very endearing.

"Higher!" Bakura cried.

After a few minutes of swinging very high into the air, he asked Ryou to stop. Bakura immediately bounced off of the swing and jumped into Ryou's arms.

"That was so much fun! Did you see me, Ryou? Did you? I was so high up, I could almost reach out and touch Ra! I was flying!" Bakura giggled as he buried his face into Ryou's neck.

"Yes I saw. How's it feel like to fly?" Ryou asked.

"It makes you feel…free. Like, you can do stuff and not get in trouble!" Bakura answered.

Ryou was making his way towards the sandbox. Bakura was still in his arms, laughing and smiling. As they were walking, someone called out his name.

"Hi Ryou!"

Ryou turned to see who called him. He recognized them instantly. Who else would have spiky tri-colored hair?

"Hello, Yugi, Yami." Ryou greeted politely.

"What a coincidence seeing you here! Would you like to stay with us? We wouldn't mind, right Yami?" Yugi inquired.

"Of course not…as long as that idiot Tomb Robber doesn't come," Yami muttered the last bit darkly.

Yugi and Yami were so surprised in meeting Ryou that they hadn't noticed the child in Bakura's arms. That is until Bakura brought his face close to Yami's.

"What's that funny-looking thing on your head?" Bakura asked, tugging on one of Yami's golden bangs, "Is that your **hair**?"

Bakura's eyes were wide with wonderment. He had never seen such weird hair before! Yami huffed indignantly. How dare that child call his hair funny-looking?

"Of course it's hair! And it's not funny-looking! It's very nice, unlike that scruffy white mop of hair of yours!" Yami scowled.

"Hey! I **like** my hair! It makes me look like a wolf!" Bakura bared his fangs, which were still abnormally sharp, and growled ardently(1). He snapped his jaws at the Pharaoh.

Yami nearly yelped and jumped back. That little kid nearly bit off his nose! Yami's eye twitched in annoyance. He had just jumped away in fear from a child! He, the mighty Pharaoh, was startled by some random little boy! Yami was looking murderous, shooting the little kid death glares.

"Who's that little guy, Ryou?" Yugi asked, noticing Yami's murderous mood.

"Oh, he's…he's, uh," Ryou didn't think he should tell Yami about Bakura getting chibi-fied. Bakura, for sure, would not be pleased when he returned to normal and found out that his worst enemy had seen him in 'a moment of weakness'.

"I am Khalid Zahrah B'kra!" chibi Bakura said softly, a hint of a blush on his face.

Yami snorted, trying unsuccessfully to hold back laughter. Chibi Bakura glared at him, a hint of a pout beginning to form on his lips. Yugi looked at Yami oddly.

"What's so funny, Yami?" asked Yugi.

"It's…his name…," Yami struggled to say with a straight face.

"What about his name?" Ryou demanded.

He didn't like the way Yami was laughing at chibi Bakura. Ryou set chibi Bakura down next to him. Ryou put his hands on his hips and gave Yami a fixed stare. Yami immediately stopped laughing when he saw Ryou glaring at him.

"Er, yes. Khalid means 'eternal', and it is a name for a boy. Zahrah, on the other hand, is a girl's name which means 'flower, beauty, or star'. So, put them together you get either 'eternal flower', 'eternal beauty', or 'eternal star'. Very feminine names…" Yami said, with a slight laugh at the end.

"Hey! It's not my fault! Mommy **liked** that name!" chibi Bakura screamed angrily.

Chibi Bakura stomped up to Yami. Yami looked down at the boy, smirking slightly. Chibi Bakura let out an angry yell and slammed his foot down on Yami's. Yami yelped in pain and hopped on his uninjured foot. He spouted a few Egyptian curses, too. Bakura laughed at Yami before running off to the sandbox.

"That little…argh!" Yami yelled angrily. Yugi was blushing embarrassedly.

"Ryou, I'm so sorry! Please excuse Yami's **very. Rude. Behavior!**" Yugi said, emphasizing the last three words. Yami had the decency to look ashamed. He bowed his head slightly at Ryou.

"Yes, Ryou. Please forgive me. I was wrong to pick on your…uh…" Yami stammered, realizing he didn't know what relation the little boy had with Ryou.

"He's my…my cousin. Yeah, he's my cousin…my distant cousin from…England. Yes, he's staying with me while his parents are out at a dig-site with my dad," Ryou lied quickly.

Yugi and Yami glanced at each other uneasily. Ryou shifted nervously, did they believe him? He wasn't the greatest liar around. Yugi grinned in acceptance, but Yami was staring at Bakura, who was currently building pyramids in the sandbox.

"Well, he's very cute! I should've known you two were related because of the white hair and all," Yugi said cheerfully.

The three of them were now sitting on a bench near the sandbox so that Ryou could watch over mini-Bakura and still be able to talk to his friends.

"So," Yami started, "where's the tomb robber anyway?"

"I…really don't know. I mean, he's usually sleeping all day and out all night. I heard him come home last night, but when I woke up this morning, Bakura was gone," Ryou said with a sad sigh.

After staying and chatting for a while, Yami and Yugi got up to leave. Yami was still throwing Ryou and Bakura suspicious glances but said nothing. As soon as they left, Ryou went to the sandbox to take Bakura home. It was then he noticed that Bakura had become quite…popular.

In the sandbox were a few pyramids and what appeared to be a palace type building. Bakura was standing on the ledge of the sandbox talking animatedly. There quite a few little boys and girls sitting around him. Listening attentively.

"…and then the King of Thieves is going to go to the mean Pharaoh's castle-place and challenge him! The King of Thieves gets his most trusty monster, Diabound!" Bakura told the children.

"Hey! I thought your friend was Diabound(2)!" a dark haired boy cried out. Bakura pouted at the fact that he was interrupted.

"Yeah! I'M going to be the King of Thieves! My monster is the best!" Bakura bragged, showing off what appeared to be empty air. The children, however, cried out in delight, admiring the supposed monster.

"The King of Thieves will use his trusty Diabound and defeat the evil Pharaoh's weak monster. Then the King of Thieves will take over the throne treat the people nice. Not like the meany Pharaoh," Bakura finished with a flourish.

A little girl looked a little down. She soon made her disappointment known.

"But what about his princess?" she asked. Bakura blinked confusedly.

"Huh?" he asked. The girl sighed impatiently.

"All kings have a pretty-ful princess that they love forever and take care of them forever and ever and ever!" the small girl said, several other girls nodded in agreement. "So, where's **your** princess?"

"Erm, my princess? I…I…" he stuttered, blushing madly. Ryou giggled softly and decided to save Bakura from further embarrassment.

"Bakura, time to go home!" he said. Bakura all but ran into Ryou's arms.

"Um, bye!" he cried out waving to his new crowd of admirers.

* * *

Ryou and Bakura were at home, lying on the couch watching television. Or as Bakura called the 'magic box with pretty moving pictures'. Ryou was lying down on his back on the couch. Bakura was sitting cross-legged on his stomach watching the TV intently.

Ryou was watching chibi Bakura's features. It was funny, really. He looked exactly like the normal, sadistic, thieving Bakura only…not. After awhile, Ryou's curiosity got the better of him.

"Bakura…you were telling those other kids a story, right?" Ryou asked suddenly.

"Yeah! It was fun, they all really liked my story!"

"Could you tell me your story?"

"Really?" Bakura asked excitedly, "You really want to hear it?"

Bakura blushed again as Ryou nodded. He didn't know why, but he was very glad Ryou wanted to listen to him. If he told the story, Ryou's eyes and attention would be on **him** and **him only**. He felt positively giddy.

"This is a story my mommy tells me every night before I got to sleep. It's my favorite! The story is about us, me, mommy, daddy, and all the other poor people at home. Mommy made it up, she said it was my story.

"Once upon time, 'cause that's how all stories start, there was thief. He was the best-est thief of forever! No body could beat him. The meany Pharaoh's guard people couldn't never catch him! Anyway, the thief saw that the meany Pharaoh was always being not nice to the people and he didn't like it. The Pharaoh didn't give the people like us any food or gold or nothing.

"The thief knew he could be a good-er king that the Pharaoh, 'cause he was the King of Thieves and he knew how to take care of his people. So, one day the King Thief got his strongest, best-est monster to the Pharaoh's place. He gets his monster to duel the meany Pharaoh's monster. King Thief's monster beats up the meany Pharaoh's monster.

"Then, King Thief gets to be Pharaoh. When he's Pharaoh, he makes sure that everyone gets treated nice. He makes sure every person has food and water and gets to see the healer when they need to. Then the poor people won't be poor anymore. King Thief then…uh, then gets a princess that he will love forever and ever," Bakura finished, hiding his face in his hands. Bakura peeks his cranberry colored eyes through his fingers.

"Who's the King of Thieves? You never said his name," Ryou said cautiously. Bakura grinned happily.

"I'm going to be the King of Thieves! Then I will be the Pharaoh and be able to give Mommy nice clothes and pretty shiny things and Daddy would never have to steal food ever again. They'll live in the palace with me!"

"That's so nice of you Bakura!" Ryou said, giggling at Bakura's giving and caring nature.

Bakura yawned and laid down on top of Ryou. His little body curled into Ryou's warmth. He snuggled Ryou like a kitten would. Bakura lifted his head and brought it close to Ryou's. Their faces were so close that their noses were touching. He blinked his red eyes sleepily.

"Ryou? C-could you be…?" chibi Bakura paused.

"Could I be what?" Ryou asked quietly.

"Could you be my princess?" Bakura asked timidly, turning pink. When Ryou failed to answer, he hastily added, "I'll get you pretty things, sparkly jewels, and anything you want…please?"

Ryou stared at the chibi in shock. Did he have any idea what those words could mean? If the normal Bakura had said them…he would've happily agreed. Even if it meant actually wearing a dress…which he would probably be able to pull off, if chibi Bakura's opinion were to be taken seriously.

Meanwhile, chibi Bakura watched Ryou's face as he waited for an answer. The longer he waited the more saddened he became. He should've known better than to think that Ryou would actually want to be his princess. He started to climb off of Ryou, if Ryou didn't want to be his princess then he shouldn't bother Ryou.

"Bakura, don't leave. I'll be your prince…-cess. I'll be your princess," Ryou internally winced. He must admit, he was rather feminine looking.

Bakura beamed happily. They went upstairs and went to bed. Bakura curled in Ryou's arms, both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

TBC

* * *

(1) I gotthe 'is that your hair?' thingfrom a story I read, called The Pharaoh, the Thief, and the Moral Rant of DOOM. In other words, it's not mine, I did not create it.

(2) Diabound, I know, is Bakura's ka or whatever. But here, it's his imaginary friend, okay?

* * *

Jaazi: Third chapter finally up! Sorry it took so long!

KK: Review Please!

DJ: What KK means to say is…REVIEW NOW, DAMMIT! _(gets pulled away by Jaazi and KK so that she won't frighten away the readers)_

Jaazi: Just do as KK asked…it sounds nicer that way…


	4. The Bigger Me

Jaazi: _(wipes away tear) _Your reviews make me so happy! I appreciate them so much! (_glomps reviewers) _Thank you!

DJ: _(rolls eyes)_ This pathetically sentimental comment goes to the following: **Dehctiweb**, **Vixenia**, **Atemu's Lover**, **DreamCherry66**, **Thief-Joelle**, **HappyDevil**, **Green Phantom Queen**, **Firezone12**, **Dartz'LoyalServant**, **Chibikuro Rose-sama**, **Burgers and Fries**, **AnGeLoFmErCeY94**, **Sadistic Pistol**, **Shinigami**, **LunaBakura-chan**.

Damian: Now for the review replies…

**Dehctiweb**: Yes, Bakura will eventually change back, but for now, enjoy chibi Bakura. _(glomps chibi Bakura) _He's so cute!

**Dartz'LoyalServant**: DJ: _(snatches katana) _Bwahahahahaha! MINE! What should I do with it? _(evil smirk) _KK has a few plushies…

Damian: _(monotone) _Just what DJ needs. More weapons. She has a whole roomful of weapons already, and those are just from reviewers…

**LunaBakura-chan**: Ewwww. Of course I'm going to change Bakura back before that stuff happens! That'd be very…weird.

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned Yugioh, there would be more shonen-ai moments, and the whole show would revolve around Ryou and Bakura.

_Previously_

_Bakura beamed happily. They went upstairs and went to bed. Bakura curled in Ryou's arms, both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

_

**Chapter Four: The Bigger Me**

Ryou and chibi Bakura were still in bed, sleeping. Ryou, who was very tired out because of taking care of a four-year-old and trying to keep Yami's suspicions at bay, was sleeping like the dead. Chibi Bakura was also sleeping, although in a less restful way…

* * *

Chibi Bakura opened his eyes and was met with a strange sight. He couldn't see anything in the landscape very well, because everything was enshrouded in a gray-white mist. There were darker shades of gray here and there, but there was not enough light to see what it was.

Chibi Bakura's eyes scanned the seemingly endless plain. Faintly, he heard…footsteps? Chibi Bakura whirled around. He saw a shadowy figure walking toward him. Panicked, chibi Bakura scrambled backwards, only to bump into a…park bench? He was sure that wasn't there before.

"Calm down, brat. I'm not going to hurt you." the figure said, a hint of annoyance in it's voice.

"Wh-who are you? Where's Ryou?" chibi Bakura asked nervously.

The figure sat on the bench and pulled chibi Bakura onto the bench also. Since the figure was so close to him now, chibi Bakura could now clearly see what the figure looked like.

The figure was a man. He had pale skin which was made to look paler because of the black cloak he wore. The cloak was…odd, not cloth like chibi Bakura's red cloak was. The man's eyes were narrow and sharp. And his hair…

"Hey, mister! Why do you have bunny ears?" chibi Bakura was so fascinated with the man's hair, he completely forgot his initial fear. The man glared at him.

"They're not bunny ears!" He cried out indignantly, clutching his hair, "If anything, they're bat wings or demon horns!"

"Oh…hey mister, did you know your eyes are red? They're like mine!" chibi Bakura said excitedly.

"I know, you brat!" the man snapped.

"What's your name, mister? Why is your hair white and your eyes red, like me?" chibi Bakura asked curiously, climbing on the man's lap to get a better look at him.

"Ra, was I really this…stupid? I'm you and you're me." the man replied sharply. Chibi Bakura giggled.

"You're silly! You can't be me, **I'm** me! 'esides, you're too big to be me," chibi Bakura said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I am Bakura. I'm you when you get…older," Bakura explained as calmly as he could. Chibi Bakura's eyes went wide with wonderment.

"Really? But…" chibi Bakura glared at him as best as he could (which only made him look cuter) and said, "You're lying!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Gah! I'm arguing with myself…literally! If you weren't me, I'd be strangling you right now!" Bakura growled. Chibi Bakura pouted.

"You're mean. I'm telling Ryou!"

"Ryou! Is he okay? I miss Ryou so much. You haven't been giving him any trouble, have you? Because if you did, I don't care if you are me, I'm going to…" He stopped when he heard chibi Bakura whimper. Chibi Bakura's eyes filled with tears and his bottom lip was trembling. Bakura looked at his mini-me's puppy dog eyes.

"Damn! Don't look at me like that! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, just stop it already!"

Chibi Bakura immediately stopped when Bakura apologized. He smiled and hugged Bakura. Then he looked up at him curiously.

"You're a bigger me? Then why are we here? Where is here?"

"…I think we're in your head."

"But…you're too big to fit in my head. **I'm** too big to fit in my head!"

"Just go along with it. The thing is, something happened so now instead of me being with Ryou, you're with Ryou. And neither of us seem to remember why and you don't seem to remember me. So now I'm stuck in your head and I don't know how to come back. How's Ryou doing?"

"Ryou's nice. He's pretty! His hair is shiny…like the moon. Pretty green eyes like emer-alls!" Chibi Bakura described Ryou excitedly. He then leant towards Bakura and whispered into his ear, "He looks like a girl, but he says he isn't."

"He's girly, but he's mine, so it's okay," Bakura replied. Chibi Bakura pouted.

"Nuh-uh. He's **my** friend. 'esides, he likes me more!"

"No he doesn't!"

"Yes he does!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Bigger me? What're we arguing about?"

Bakura nearly strangled his mini-me. How could he be so annoying? Maybe what he said was true. Maybe Ryou did prefer to be with his younger self than him. But that didn't make sense, because they were basically the same person. Well, not really. His younger self isn't sadistic, blood thirsty, or insane. They might be the same person but their personalities were polar opposites.

Bakura slumped into the park bench and clutched his hands together, so as to prevent himself from causing any physical harm to his mini-me. It wouldn't do to strangle younger self. Ryou wouldn't like that, and who knows what effects it would have on himself.

Bakura was confused. He had come home from another night of drinking and passed out in bed. The next thing he remembered he was in this incredibly foggy and gray place. He had wandered around it aimlessly as he listened to a child's voice talk to Ryou. He had also been listening to the child's thoughts. Summing this all up, he'd figured that the child must've been his younger past self and that he was in his mind.

How the hell this happened was beyond him. He didn't remember having doing or drinking anything for this to have happened. Granted, his memory was as foggy as his current surroundings, but that was besides the point. In fact, the only clue he had was sparkly blue and pink. And hell if he knew what that meant!

Chibi Bakura watched as his older self pondered over stuff. His bigger self was not happy. He could tell. He could also tell that Bigger Me wanted to see Ryou again. He wanted to see Ryou again, too, but he wanted to help Bigger Me first. But…he didn't know how.

* * *

Ryou woke up. Rubbing his eyes, he got out of bed only to realize that chibi Bakura hadn't been some whacked up dream after all. He studied chibi Bakura's features fondly. Chibi Bakura really was adorable and sweet. Ryou always wished he could have a child around the house. Children always made homes brighter, more lively. In his opinion anyway.

Ryou sat down next to the bed and chibi Bakura. What could've turned his yami into a chibi-fied version of himself? Obviously it had to have been some sort of magic. Could Shadow magic do that? He wasn't sure, but he knew someone who might.

Ryou gently shook chibi Bakura awake. Chibi Bakura opened his eye drowsily. He yawned a cute chibi yawn that made Ryou want to go "awwww!". Thankfully, Ryou had enough self control to not do that.

"Hey, Bakura. Slept well?"

"Mm, kinda. Can I sleep now, please?" Ryou laughed.

"Sorry, Kura, but I want to go visit a few friends. I want you to come meet them too." Chibi Bakura's eyes widened.

"Are we going to play? Are your friends fun?"

"Yeah, we'll play. They're fun…in a weird sort of way."

"Yay! Let's go!"

They had a quick meal and left. Chibi Bakura was bouncing alongside with Ryou, chattering away happily. Ryou on the other hand, was wondering whether he was making the right choice in taking chibi Bakura to go visit the Ishtar residence.

TBC

* * *

Jaazi: Well there ya go! Fourth chapter up. I know it might be kind of confusing, so if anyone has questions over the chapter, feel free to ask.

DJ: Stupid mortals, can't even understand a simple story!

KK: Hey! I barely understand it, and me and Jaazi wrote it!

DJ: That doesn't say much for you, now does it?

Damian: DJ, if you do not cease to be a nuisance I will have to resort to drastic measures to silence you.

DJ: Oh yeah? Well I'm not afraid of you, Demon boy!

Damian: _(to readers) _We'd greatly appreciate any and all reviews from our faithful readers.

DJ: _(to Damian) _DON'T IGNORE ME! _(to readers) _Review already dammit!


	5. An Unexpected Visit

Jaazi: Another chapter, FINALLY!

KK: _(pouts) _School keeps us busy, we can't do any writing as often as we used to!

DJ: It's even worse, cuz Jaazi won't let me torture the freshman! _(scowls) _Stupid Jaazi.

Damian: Oh, you're one to talk DJ. Also, Jaazi would like to thank her reviewers: **Thief-Joelle**, **Chibikuro Rose-sama**, **LunaBakura-chan**, **DreamCherry66**, **Green Phantom Queen**, **Puffin**, **Hikari-Aoi**, **Burgers and Fries**, **Kari2500**, **Dartz'LoyalServant**, **HappyDevil**, **T.LEI**, **Shinigami**, **AnGeLoFmErCeY94**, **RedEyesDarknessDragonLady**, **Atemu's Lover**, **Sadistic Pistol**, **Icy Sapphire15**, **Death-Angel-123**, **Hathors-Favorite**, **AnimeLoverAngel**, **Yuka Kitsune**, **Super Sugarzoom**, **BlackAngelTwin1**.

Jaazi: Now, ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing. _(bursts into tears) _All I own is a few measly manga of the wonderfully awesome Yugioh.

_Previously_

_Ryou on the other hand, was wondering whether he was making the right choice in taking chibi Bakura to go visit the Ishtar residence.

* * *

_

**Chapter Five: An Unexpected Visit**

Yami and Yugi were in their room. Yami was bored out of his mind. Really, he had no one to duel with, what else was there to do? Yugi, on the other hand, was completely entertained. By what? Crayons.

That's the thing Yami loved about Yugi. He was so sweet and innocent and kind and adorable and…well, lets just say, Yami admires Yugi a lot and in more ways than one. Yugi was sitting in his desk with a brand new box of crayons and fresh white paper to draw on. Yami was laying on the stomach in his bed. He had his head resting on a hand as he did his daily "Yugi-watching."

Yami and Yugi had just finished discussing Ryou and his little cousin Khalid. How odd that he bore such a resemblance to Bakura and Ryou. Also, how strange it was that they haven't heard from Bakura in such a long time. Bakura continuously visited Yami to try and best him in some challenge or another. He was usually drunk, too.This had stopped awhile ago.

Then suddenly Ryou's relative pops out of nowhere. Yami's opinion was that all of this was either part of the Tomb Robber's latest scheme to finally defeat him or his latest take over the world scheme. Yugi's opinion is that Bakura was making Yami paranoid. Yami had sulked for about half an hour afterwards. He let the subject dropped and had stopped thinking about it since it was giving him a headache. Besides, "Yugi-watching" was much more fun.

Just as the relaxing atmosphere was lulling Yami into a light slumber, a loud pop followed by a crash was heard. Yami bolted into a sitting position, eyes wide, quickly scanning the area. He didn't see Yugi.

"Oww," a voice groaned.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, honest!" another voice apologized anxiously.

Yami glanced down. Yugi was sprawled on the floor. On top of him seemed to be what appeared to be a small five-year-old girl with long black hair and…were those cat ears? The girl had on a too-large blue-green sweatshirt and too-long green pajama pants. She also had a cat tail. She quickly sprang up and faced Yami, blinking large chibi blue-silver eyes.

"Hi! I'm Kitty Kira! But you can just call me Kitty or just Kira. Whichever one you like," she said in a bubbly tone.

Yami rushed to Yugi's side and helped him up. Yugi glanced at him gratefully before turning his attention to the girl who was now levitating in midair. Had she been on the ground she would've reached right below Yugi's shoulder. She looked up at them.

"You two must be Yami and Yugi," she chirped.

"Who…what are you? Why are you here?" Yami demanded irritably. She hurt Yugi, how dare she!

"Weeeeeell, I already said I'm Kitty Kira. I'm a sort of a wish-granting fairy/cat thing. I only grant pure wishes," she winked, "especially the romantic ones! I'm here 'cause you two saw something you shouldn't have."

Yami eyed the cat/fairy thing warily. Yugi, however, grinned. He leaned over and cautiously tugged one of Kira's ears. Kira's ear twitched causing Yugi to giggle. Kira joined him shortly after. Yami was seething by now. But he wasn't jealous, no, of **course** not. Riiiiiiight.

"What do you mean we saw something we weren't supposed to see?" Yami said, still scowling. Kira stopped giggling and looked at the two of them sadly.

"I'm here 'cause Ryou and Bakura made a wish. Ryou wished that Bakura could find love and happiness even if it wasn't with him. A truly unselfish wish. Bakura wished that he could show Ryou how much he cared for him and be himself around him without ruining his 'tough-guy' image. Soooo, I turned Bakura into the chibi he used to be! Honestly, I didn't know my magic was going to do that, but it is working out so far!" Kira explained.

"Um, you still didn't tell us what we saw…" Yugi inputted shyly.

"Oh! I was getting to that. You saw Bakura in chibi form and you were **this** close to figuring it out on your own. No one's supposed to know when wishes are being granted. People might get greedier and more suspicious than they already are. I'm afraid I'll have to erase that part of your memory…I'm really sorry," she sniffled.

Before Yami or Yugi could react, Kira pulled out a pouch. From it, she extracted some odd glittering blue powder. She gently blew it into their faces. Then, she disappeared with a small pop.

Yugi sneezed five times in quick succession. Yami blinked rapidly. They turned to look at each other quizzically.

"What…what were we just doing?" Yugi asked, very confused. Last he remembered, he was at his desk coloring. Yami shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, aibou," Yami responded as he flopped ungraciously into bed to take a well-deserved nap.

* * *

Chibi Bakura was unusually quiet today, Ryou noticed. He had a tight grip on Ryou's left hand and would occasionally look up at him. The way he acted though, was as if he wasn't all there. Which wasn't far from the truth, but Ryou didn't know that.

Chibi Bakura, however, did not noticed that he was suddenly quiet. Of course, that could be because he was chattering away to a voice in his head and occasionally turning to the side to speak with Diabound.

_"Wow…I can't believe Diabound was actually that…puny."_

_" (giggle) What are you talking about, Bigger Me? Diabound is just Diabound. Silly."_

_"Stop giggling like such a sissy! Little brat."_

_"B-Bigger Me…don't you l-like me?"_

_"Oh shit! NO, don't cry! I didn't mean it!"_

_"Yay!"_

"Bakura?"

Chibi Bakura felt someone shaking his shoulder gently. He blinked out of his daze and looked up into the worried face of Ryou. Chibi Bakura smiled.

"Are you okay?" Ryou asked, frowning slightly.

_"Don't you DARE say a word about me! Your hear me? NOT A WORD!"_

"Um…yes? I was just…talking to…talking to Diabound! Yeah, I was talking to Diabound!" Chibi Bakura said excitedly. A light blush tinted the bridge of his nose as he said, "Diabound thinks you're very pretty and you make a very good princess."

"Awww, thanks Kura," Ryou smiled and gave him a peck on the forehead. This caused the chibi to get a full on blush and stumble a bit in surprise. It also caused someone to get rather jealous.

_"What the hell do you think you're doing? Ryou's MINE! How dare you steal his affections!"_

Chibi Bakura winced. Bigger Me sure did like to yell a lot. After shaking his head slightly to get rid of the ringing sound caused by Bigger Me's yelling, he looked up and realized that they had arrived at someone's house. Chibi Bakura blinked. When had they arrived? Chibi Bakura shrugged.

_"What the fuck are we doing at Ishtar's place?"_

"I-is this your friend's place?" Chibi Bakura asked Ryou. Ryou nodded as he knocked the door. What happened next happened so fast, Chibi Bakura had to replay it four times in his head to figure out what had happened.

As soon as Ryou's fist began to leave the door (having just finished knocking), it was slammed open. A blonde blur barreled into Ryou, tackling him so hard they both landed five feet away from where they had been standing. The blonde blur had been screaming, giggling, laughing, squeaking, and rushing his words so that they were all slurred together and incomprehensible. It scared Chibi Bakura so much, he began to sniffle. Worse yet, it hadn't even noticed Chibi Bakura's presence.

"HiRyou!Youhaven'tvisitedusinsoooooolong.We'vemissedyou!Youleftusalllonelyandsad!WhyRyoudon'tyoulikeusanymore!" The Blur (as Chibi Bakura had now dubbed it) said.

"M-Malik! Get off! I can't breath…or feel my legs!" Ryou cried desperately.

Malik didn't seem to have heard him. Chibi Bakura completely forgot his sniffling when he saw that Ryou wasn't enjoying himself. His princess was not happy, which meant he wasn't happy either. Bigger Me seemed to agree with Chibi Bakura.

_"Damned Malik…he's always been too touchy with Ryou. Ryou's OUR princess, right?"_ Chibi Bakura nodded in agreement.

Glaring, Chibi Bakura stomped over to Malik and Ryou. Chibi Bakura gave Malik a good, hard kick in the ribs. Malik let out a loud yelp as he toppled off of Ryou and onto the ground.

"What the…hey, who're you?" Malik said when he met the very angry chibi's gaze.

"You hurt my princess," Chibi Bakura replied scowling cutely.

"P-princess?" Malik snickered. Ryou blushed at the nickname.

"Malik, it's not funny," Ryou muttered. Chibi Bakura clambered over and sat on Ryou's lap, arms crossed over his chest, glaring at Malik.

"Um, are you going to invite us inside Malik?" Ryou asked as he picked up the chibi into his arms.

"Sure! Come in!" Malik exclaimed, grabbing Ryou by the arm and dragging him inside.

"May we see Isis, if she's not busy?" Ryou asked, sitting down on the living room couch.

"Not until you tell me who that is," Malik said pointing the chibi. Before Ryou could respond they were interrupted by yet another blonde blur. Only this time, it tackled Malik to the ground.

"Hiikaaaaaari-miiiiiiiine! Who was at the door?"

"It's just Ryou and some kid. Mariku, GET OFF OF ME!" Malik screeched. Mariku complied but sulked the entire time.

"So, who's the kid?" Malik asked again.

"I'm Khalid!" Chibi Bakura exclaimed proudly, "I'm going to be the super-est best thief ever! I'll be King! And you better be nice to Ryou or I'll send Diabound after you!"

Malik and Mariku simultaneously looked at each other, blinked, looked back at Chibi Bakura and Ryou. The fact that they did this all at the same time, as if rehearsed, freaked out Ryou and Chibi Bakura.

"That sounds like something Bakura would've said," Malik mused.

"Baku-thief did mention a monster named Diabound before…" Mariku added.

"You two shouldn't tackle people, it's impolite. Hello Ryou, little Khalid," Isis said, appearing suddenly.

"I'm not little," Khalid protested.

"Hello Isis. I really need to speak with you. It's about Bakura…and Khalid," Ryou said worriedly.

"Very well. Malik, Mariku, take little Khalid out for some ice cream or something," Isis said distractedly. Ryou wasn't sure if that was a good idea, but stayed quiet.

"Okay! Let's go, little King of Thieves," Malik said happily. Mariku smiled at him, showing off a bit of his fangs. Chibi Bakura's eyes widened.

"N-no! I w-wanna stay with Ryou!" he replied, "And I'm not little!" he added as an after thought.

"Go on, Khalid. You'll be bored if you stay here. Isis and I have to talk about some grown up things," Ryou pleaded gently.

"O-okay," he said dejectedly. Malik, noticing the small one's distress, leaned over and whispered into his ear.

"Look at it this way. If we leave, we can get your princess a present," Malik said. Chibi Bakura perked up a bit at this and smiled. With that the three of them left the house. Isis turned to Ryou with a caring smile.

"Now, tell me. I can see that you've been hiding this within yourself for awhile," Isis said softly. Ryou's eyes began to tear up.

"I-Isis…it's just…," Ryou began to sob at this point. Isis wrapped Ryou into a loving embrace. He was practically family after all. She let Ryou cry into her shoulder.

* * *

"So, what do you want to do first, Khalid?" Malik chirped.

"Does little-thief want to go and break the law?" Mariku asked eagerly. Malik smacked him over the head.

"I wanna get Ryou a present and---oof!" Chibi Bakura picked himself up from the ground. He had run into someone. He looked up to see who it was. He had to look really, really high up.

"Wow. You're tall. Hey, Mister Tall-Man, what's your name?" Chibi Bakura asked. He heard snickering behind him, but his attention was focused on the tall man.

"That's none of your business brat," the man snapped and attempted to sidestep him. Unfortunately for him, Chibi Bakura grabbed onto the man's really long coat.

"Wow, how does your cloak go up like that?" Chibi Bakura asked, eyes wide, "My cloak doesn't do that," he said tugging onto the man's jacket.

Chibi Bakura began to climb up the cloak. He was halfway up the man's back when a pair of long arms tore him away and held him arms length away.

"Brat, you'd better have a good reason to have done that. Especially to someone like me," the man said icily.

"Aw, Kaiba, loosen up. He's just a kid," Malik said quickly.

"Yeah, Mister Tall-Man," Mariku said laughing. Kaiba glared at the three.

"Tch, whatever. Idiots," Kaiba retorted. He flipped out his cell phone, "I demand you get my limousine fixed this instant. It's already been ten minutes and I am losing my patience," with that said, Kaiba flicked his cell off and stormed off.

Chibi Bakura frowned as he pulled something out of his little red cloak. It was a thin, rectangular shaped thing, rather flimsy in his opinion. He nibbled on a corner of it to see if it was edible. Inside his head, Bigger Me was cackling.

_"I can't believe…great, almighty Ra! Maybe you're not so bad! Do you have any idea what you've done? I can't believe it!"_ Chibi Bakura frowned.

_"But…I was looking for money…Bigger Me, what is this thing? Mister Tall-Man had it in his money-purse…"_ The only response Chibi Bakura got was mad laughter.

"Khalid, what do you have in your hand?" Malik asked, eyes wide. Mariku snatched it out of Chibi Bakura's hands.

"Little-thief got Set-priest's credit card," Mariku cackled.

"You…oh, Ra! You just…" Malik was speechless for a moment.

"Can we buy Ryou a present with this? Mister Tall-Man didn't have any gold in his money-purse. M-maybe we could trade this for something pretty for Ryou?" Chibi Bakura asked a bit disappointedly.

"Oh, we can get so much more than that. You did good. You practically stole Kaiba's entire amount of money with that!" Malik said gleefully.

"I did? Yay! Let's go buy Ryou a present!" Chibi Bakura said, clapping his hands happily. Mariku smirked and picked up Chibi Bakura. He placed the little chibi on his shoulders.

"Little-thief is very good at stealing," he complimented as they all walked off to the nearest mall.

* * *

"…and then Bakura disappeared. In his place was this little chibi. I don't know what happened or where Bakura is or who the little boy is. I think…maybe the little boy was Bakura, but I'm not sure and I just want my yami back," Ryou finished explaining. Isis nodded.

"Yes, you're right. That boy is who Bakura used to be before tragedy struck his life. There is magic involved in this, but I'm afraid I cannot reverse it," Ryou let out a choked sob at this, "But you mustn't worry. Bakura will be back. The magic surrounding him is not harmful. Quite the contrary, it is made to help those. You'll just have to let this play out. When the time is right, Bakura will return and the small child will be back where he belongs also."

"But where did Khalid come from?" Ryou asked.

"Khalid died the day his village was attacked. That day, all semblance of a childhood fled. In it's place was Bakura. Khalid is merely the childishness Bakura was denied of experiencing. Khalid is the true Bakura, untainted by misery, loss, greed, and hatred," Isis answered.

Ryou was silent. He pondered over this, waiting for Malik, Mariku, and Chibi Bakura to come back.

TBC

* * *

Jaazi: Okay, this chapter was rather rushed. I'm not really satisfied, but I really wanted to post up another chapter before the weekend was over.

KK: She can't update any sooner because of school.

DJ: Tch, school. It's overrated. I mean, I never took it, and look how I turned out.

Damian: Yes, look at how she turned out. She became a homicidal kleptomaniac. That is why everyone must stay at school, lest you turn out to be like DJ?

DJ: _(growls) _Just review already, dammit and leave me alone!


	6. Shopping for a Princess

Jaazi: Yes! Another chapter…_(sweat drop) _finally.

DJ: Lazy slacker.

Jaazi: Hey! You know I was busy last weekend! It wasn't my fault mother thought we should have some 'family bonding time'!

KK: _(nervously) _Um, while those two argue, we'd like to thank the following for reviewing: **Thief-Joelle**, **Hittocerebattosai**, **Atemu's Lover**, **BakuMarik Fan**, **DreamCherry66**, **Icy Sapphire 15**, **SiriusBlack's Angel**, **Blackangeltwin1**, **AnimeLoverAngel**, **Dartz'LoyalServant**, **AnGeLoFmErCeY94**, **Firezone12**, **Death by Storm**, **Hikari-Aoi**, **Shinigami**, **RedEyeDarknessDragonLady**, **LunaBakura-chan**, **AngelKelley17**, **Punkergirl-Aira**, **Deadlybeautygoddess**, **Anaraz**, **Green Phantom Queen**, **Aki Kaminari**, **Kattocihi**, **The River Dragon**, **Spirit dog of life**.

Damian: You may all read the chapter now.

bdbdbdbdbdbdb

Disclaimer: Saying I owned Yugioh is like saying Yami Yugi is the King of Thieves. It's just not true.

_Previously_

_Ryou was silent. He pondered over this, waiting for Malik, Mariku, and Chibi Bakura to come back._

bdbdbdbdbdbdb

**Chapter Six: Shopping for a Princess**

Chibi Bakura stared in wonder as Mariku and Malik dragged him into one of the biggest buildings he had ever seen. And there were more people there than in his entire village! If it hadn't been for the fact that his jaw was attached to his skull, it would've clattered onto the floor.

"Is this the market place?" Chibi Bakura asked, stunned.

"Eh, sorta…" Malik responded, rubbing the back of his head confusedly.

"Which store should we take Little-thief?" Mariku asked.

"Hm, that's a good question. Let's go to…that one!" Malik said pointing to a random store.

"C'mon, Little-thief," Mariku said gently as he picked up Chibi Bakura and placed him on his shoulders.

As they walked through the crowds of people, Chibi Bakura kept patting down Mariku's hair. He'd push the hair down, but as soon as he let it go, it would bounce back up. The only thing missing was a "sproing!" noise. Chibi Bakura giggled as he continued to play with Mariku's hair.

"You're hair's funny. I like it!" he cried happily. Mariku smiled at the chibi.

"We're here!" Malik cried dramatically.

The store was rather…odd. Chibi Bakura shivered slightly. It was dark-ish and there was a lot of leather and spikes and other such things. Although Chibi Bakura was feeling very out of place, Bigger Me was very much at home.

_"I LOVE this place! I've stolen many things from here before…it has the best leather coats and weaponry ever!"_

Sure enough, at the farthest corner of the store, they had an assortment of sharp objects. Mariku also noticed this and all but ran over to the weapons section, drooling profusely. If Chibi Bakura hadn't had a tight grip on Mariku's hair, he would've toppled off the boy's shoulders.

"Mariku! Be careful! If Khalid gets hurt, Ryou's going to be very upset with us!" Malik cried as he caught up with his yami.

"C-can I get down now?" Chibi Bakura asked, slightly shaken.

Scowling at the oblivious Mariku, Malik gently took Chibi Bakura off his yami's shoulders and set him on the ground. Chibi Bakura stayed very close to Malik though. The store made his skin all shivery and crawly.

_"What are you afraid of , brat? There's nothing here to be scared of!" _Chibi Bakura heard Bigger Me growl. He grimaced.

_"B-But I don't think Princess Ryou would like to get s-something from here…"_ Chibi Bakura trailed off as his gaze landed on something. When Bigger Bakura saw what his mini-me was staring at, he burst into laughter.

_"Bigger Me? Is that a…kitty costume?"_

_"…you could say that…"_ Bakura mangaed to reply between laughs.

Puzzled by his bigger-self's laughter and amusement, Chibi Bakura tugged on the hem of Malik's lavender shirt, which he could barely reach even on his tip toes. Malik looked away from his still drooling yami and glanced down.

"What's up, little person?" he asked cheerfully.

"I'm not little! Take that back or I'll make Diabound bite you!" Chibi Bakura scowled.

"Okay, okay! No need to lose your head over it," Malik said holding his hands up in front of him in surrender, "Now, what was it you wanted?"

Chibi Bakura blinked then smiled, "Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Is that a kitty costume?" he asked, pointing to a costume on the rack.

It was more like a leather one piece bathing suit thing. On the back hung a long black tail. It came with black gloves that had white fluff on the cuffs and it had matching shoes. There was a headband with black kitten ears and to top it all off, it had fishnet sleeves and stockings.

"Um, Ryou likes kitties…maybe he'd like the costume?" Chibi Bakura asked innocently.

He wondered why his bigger-self suddenly got very quiet and Malik's face held a dumbfounded expression. Mariku, who had noticed the other two's absence and followed, smirked maliciously.

"Yes, Ryou-light would LOVE the kitty costume. Let's go take it!" Mariku cackled insanely. He grabbed the costume off the rack, took the credit card, and ran off to the cash register.

"Er, are you sure you want that for your princess?" Malik asked unsurely.

_"Bigger Me, what's wrong? Is Princess Ryou going to like it? Do you think he'll look pretty in it?"_

In his mind's eye, he could see Bakura sitting in the park bench located in the middle of the misty gray of his mind. Bakura's face was flushed red and he seemed to have trouble breathing.

_"Uh, ahem, w-what did you ask?"_ he asked nervously.

_"Do you think Princess Ryou would look nice in his costume?"_ Chibi Bakura asked innocently.

_"O-oh, great gods!"_ Bakura swore. Chibi Bakura gasped when he saw his bigger self's nose began to bleed.

_"Bigger Me! What's wrong? Why are you bleeding?" _Chibi Bakura asked worriedly.

_"Nothing, nothing,"_ Bakura said gruffly as he wiped his nose free of blood, although his face was still flushed. Chibi Bakura shrugged in response.

"Yeah, my princess loves kitties! Can we go get Princess something else, too?" Chibi Bakura asked.

"Sure…I guess," Malik said. He couldn't wait to see the look on Ryou's face when he got his gift.

Bakura rushed to the glass box that held all of the daggers and short blades. He needed to buy his princess a dagger. He saw that his daddy once got his mommy a pretty dagger, "just in case" he said. Chibi Bakura needed to get his princess a dagger too, "just in case".

Chibi Bakura pressed his hands and nose against the glass panel looking at the daggers. There were many gold-hilted daggers in all different designs and figures. They all sparkled nicely, but there was one in particular that caught his eye.

It was a light thin blade with a silver hilt. The hilt itself had the image of the eye of Horus imprinted on it. The eye had a modest emerald in it. It was just like Ryou. Beautiful but very shy and modest…he always tried to hide his beauty but never succeeded.

_"This has Ryou written all over it."_

_"Really? Where? Wait, I don't know how to read, Bigger Me!"_

_"…it's just an expression. Idiot. Can we just leave already. We've been away from Ryou for too long."_

Chibi Bakura nodded tiredly. He was getting sleepy…

"M-Mal-" he yawned.

"Aww, you're tired! Did you want to get anything else?"

"That…dagger…the silver one," Chibi Bakura muttered.

Malik nodded. He picked up Chibi Bakura and cradled him in his arms. Chibi Bakura was asleep in no time. Mariku and Malik made their purchases and put Kaiba's credit card in his pocket for later use. Mariku smirked at the sleeping chibi.

"I like Little-Thief. He has good taste," Mariku cackled. Malik glared at him.

"You pervert."

"I want to see how Ryou-light likes his gifts…Malik-pretty wants to too, does he not?" Mariku commented casting a sly glance at his hikari. Malik giggled.

"Yeah…we have to have a camera and take a picture of him when he gets it."

Bdbdbdbddbdbdb

"Bigger Me?" Chibi Bakura asked.

Once again, he was sitting on the park bench inside his head. He was swinging his little legs back in forth, staring at the ground. His bigger self was sitting on the other side of the bench, arms crossed, glaring at some random patch of gray mist.

"What?" he snapped.

"Why are you always so angry?"

"None of your damn business, that's why."

"…do you hate Ryou?" Chibi Bakura asked, curling into himself slightly.

"Why do you ask?"

"Ryou hurts when he thinks of you. I can feel it, in here," Chibi Bakura placed a hand over his heart, "He worries a lot. I can tell."

"Stop your babbling!" Bakura snarled.

He didn't want to listen to this. He knew Ryou hated him. He knew that Ryou suffered because of him. He knew that Ryou was better off without him! But…he didn't want to leave. The mere thought of not having Ryou near felt like a stab in the heart.

"Do you hate him?"

"Shut up, I said!"

"Bigger Me, I just…you hurt a lot, I feel that too…and then our princess hurts a lot…and you two shouldn't have to hurt a lot." Chibi Bakura sniffled.

In his mind, Ryou and Bakura didn't deserve to hurt inside because, well, because it hurt. Chibi Bakura didn't want his princess and Bigger Me to hurt at all, they were his family. He wanted to help make them stop hurting.

"You have no idea what I've done. I **deserve** to hurt. I've done nothing but hurt others. I can't have it not hurt. I don't know how! It's better that I not like Ryou, it's better that I hate Ryou. The people I hate always end up better off than the people I love," Bakura's voice cracked. His entire body trembled.

"But…hating hurts people and…and you don't want to hurt Ryou. You want to be able to see Ryou again, remember? But if…if you hate Ryou, you'll never get to see him again," Chibi Bakura said, very confused.

Chibi Bakura knew that Bakura wanted to be with Ryou and Ryou wanted to see Bakura again. But…Bakura wanted to be with Ryou but didn't want to. It confused him to no end.

"Go away. Leave me alone to think, brat."

Chibi Bakura's bottom lip trembled. Sniffling, Chibi Bakura slid off the bench. Dejectedly, he walked off, pulling his little red cloak around him more tightly. He just wanted to help. He didn't like his only friends hurting so much. Diabound, his ever faithful mini-monster, snuggled up against him as they walked through the mist to get some actual sleep.

Once Bakura was sure he was alone, he curled up into himself, very much like a scared child would have. There, he began to cry his first tears in thousands of years. This time, he had no beer to numb the pain, he couldn't escape into sleep or hang overs. He just felt the raw pain of emotional wounds that refused to go away.

What he didn't know, something that Chibi Bakura did know, is that those wounds could only heal with the soothing touch of someone who cared for him. Chibi Bakura knew that, Ryou could make Bakura stop hurting and vice versa. They just couldn't seem to see it themselves.

Chibi Bakura sighed. Diabound and he had their work cut out for them.

TBC

Bdbdbdbdbdbdb

Jaazi: Finally, I posted another chapter! Sorry for the lateness.

DJ: Punish her! Punish her for her laziness!

Jaazi: I wasn't being lazy! I was too busy last weekend to update any stories! It wasn't my fault!

KK: Please REVIEW!

Damian: It would make Jaazi and KK feel better and make DJ miserable, but it's worth it anyway.


	7. Royal Gifts Received!

Jaazi: Heya, everyone! Contrary to what many may be thinking, no I have not died…or given up on my stories!

KK: Especially since this one is ending soon…

DJ: Thank gods! Stupid, annoying, romance-y filth!

Damian: _(duct-tapes DJ's mouth shut)_ Maybe that'll keep her quiet for a while, one can only hope, I suppose.

Jaazi: I'd like to thank all of my reviewers who have, hopefully, not given up on me! **Hikari-Aoi**, **Atemu's Lover**, **BakuMarik Fan**, **Kalimoto**, **HappyDevil**, **AnimeLoverAngel**, **DreamCherry66**, **Green Phantom Queen**, **Thief-Joelle**, **Punkergirl-Aira**, **Black.Thorns.and.White.Tears.**, **The River Dragon**, **YaoiFiendEm**, **Hittocerebattosai**, **Puffin**, **Shinigami**, **Eyes-of-Crimson**, **Sakura Kamiya101**, **AngelKelley17**, **Hathors-Favorite**, **Celestial Angel**, **Deadlybeautygoddess**, **Super-sugarzoom**, **Cat Paws**, **LunaBakura-chan**, **Anaraz**, **Dartz'LoyalServant**, **Icy Sapphire15**.

KK: Now, go read the long awaited chapter!

* * *

Disclaimer: Saying I owned Yugioh is like saying Yami Bakura would never dream of stealing, maiming, or doing anything potentially harmful to him in anyway.

_Previously_

_Chibi Bakura sighed. Diabound and he had their work cut out for them.

* * *

_

**Chapter Seven: Royal Gifts Received!**

Chibi Bakura stirred in Malik's arms. He rubbed his bleary eyes, yawning cutely. Blinking away the remnants of sleep from his eyes, he looked up at Malik.

"Are we there yet? Diabound and I wanna see our princess, now!" Chibi Bakura scowled moodily. It was true, he and Diabound did want to see Ryou, but Bigger Me wanted see Ryou too. Malik laughed.

"Yeah, we're almost there."

Not too long after he said this, did they come into view of their house.

"See? What did I tell you?" Malik said, a mischievous smirk playing on his lips. He glanced over at Mariku. Mariku smirked back, displaying his infamous video camera(1). Where he got it from was unknown, but Malik was glad he had it. They just HAD to capture Ryou's reaction on tape!

Chibi Bakura struggled and squirmed in Malik's arms until Malik finally set him down. Chibi Bakura snatched the gifts that Mariku had been holding for him and raced towards the house. Malik and Mariku were close at his heels, Mariku holding up his video camera gleefully.

"Ryou, Ryou, Ryou, Ryou, Ryou! Look what I got you, Princess!" Chibi Bakura yelled excitedly, bursting through the door without even bothering to knock.

* * *

Isis and Ryou had been enjoying a nice cup of tea when Ryou was attacked by blur of red and white. The blur was shouting his name excitedly. Ryou, who was currently on the floor, looked up into a pair of wide, cranberry-red eyes that shined merrily.

"Khalid! It's very rude to barge into someone's house like that without knocking!" Ryou reprimanded, "Go apologize to Ms. Ishtar."

Chibi Bakura looked away shamefully. Getting up, he shyly shuffled to where Isis was sitting. He clasped his hands behind his back and bowed slightly.

"I'm very, very sorry for being naughty, Ms. Ishtar," Chibi Bakura said guiltily, head bowed. Isis just smiled and patted Chibi Bakura on his head.

"It's alright, little Khalid. Malik put me through much worse when he was your age," Isis replied serenely. Chibi Bakura flashed Isis a bright smile before running back to Ryou.

Malik and Mariku snickered as Chibi Bakura neared Ryou. Isis looked at her brother and his alter ego suspiciously. They seemed much too eager for whatever was going to happen next to be safe. Isis narrowed her eyes at the two blondes. Noticing this, Mariku and Malik both tried to look as innocent as the day they were born. Malik sort of managed to pull it off. Mariku…well, he was born out of hatred and anger, so that didn't turn out as well as he would've hoped.

Ryou had gotten to his feet and was currently looking down at Chibi Bakura, completely oblivious to Mariku and Malik's scheming. Chibi Bakura giggled with excitement. He bounced happily on the balls of his feet.

"I got my princess a present! Wanna see? Me, Bigger Me, Diabound all picked it out for you!" Chibi Bakura chirped, accidentally letting the fact that Bigger Me existed slipped. Thankfully, nobody seemed to notice.

"You didn't have to, you know…" Ryou said kindly. It was rather flattering that the child would want to get him a gift.

Chibi Bakura eagerly reached into the shopping bag and pulled out a foot long black rectangular box. He gave it to Ryou. Ryou glanced at the boy quizzically.

"Open it!" Chibi Bakura urged.

"Um, okay," Ryou hesitantly opened the box and gasped.

In it was a sheathed dagger. The hilt was silver with the eye of Horus emblazoned in it. The eye had an emerald that stood out amongst all the silver. Taking the dagger out of it's black leather sheath, he noted that the blade was thin and light. All in all, it was very elegant.

"I saw Daddy give Mommy one and told her it was for "just in case" and you didn't have any in your room and you need one for "just in case" too!" Chibi Bakura explained. He was slightly worried because Ryou didn't seem to have liked it much. Unless Ryou's jaw dropping and having him gape at the dagger meant he liked it.

"It seems to me that Khalid feels the need to protect you or at least offer you a method to protect yourself," Isis commented.

"Ryou, I sure hope you like cats," Malik said, seemingly out of the blue.

"Why would you say something like that, Malik?" Ryou questioned. Malik just smirked as Mariku quickly zoomed in his camera on Ryou's face.

"Awww, Malik ruined the surprise," Chibi Bakura whined.

"Did you get me a pet kitten?" Ryou asked, still not understanding why his two blonde friends were giggling.

"Nope!" Chibi Bakura grinned. He took out another, larger box and handed it to Ryou.

"Malik and Mariku and Big- er, um, Diabound said you would really like it!" Chibi Bakura all but yelled.

Ryou was even more reluctant to open this gift, but Chibi Bakura's hopeful face tugged at his heartstrings. Sighing in resignation, he lifted the box and set it on his lap. Opening the lid, he took a cautious peek inside. He frowned, not getting a good view of whatever was inside.

Putting the lid to the side, he picked up the very small piece of what appeared to be some poor excuse for clothing. Ryou's eyes slowly grew wider and wider as he realized what it was. Ryou freaked out. He let out an embarrassed squeak and all but threw the thing across the room. He quickly hid his now bright red face behind his trembling hands. He peeked out through his fingers when he heard his so called friends laughing.

"That…was…priceless!" Malik managed between laughs. Mariku couldn't even speak, he was laughing so hard. Even Isis had to suppress a few giggles. The only one not laughing was a certain red-eyed chibi. Didn't princess like his present? He was supposed to make princess happy, for him and for Bigger Me.

"D-didn't princess like her present?" Chibi Bakura asked quietly as he went to pick up the costume. Ryou immediately felt incredibly guilty. He took the teary-eyed child into his arms.

"Aw, I loved my gift, Khalid. It's just that…I was so surprised! I've never seen anything like it before and I really do love kitty-cats," Ryou said. He wasn't really lying…he just wasn't telling the whole truth.

"R-really? You liked it?" Chibi Bakura asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, I liked it, especially since you gave it to me," Ryou smiled kindly.

"Are you gonna wear it?" Chibi Bakura asked innocently. Ryou blushed hotly.

"I, er, um, well," Ryou stuttered glancing at his other gift once again.

Fishnet stockings and gloves, black gloves and matching boots with white fluff on the cuffs, leather one-piece suit with a cat-ear headband and tail wasn't exactly his type of clothing. He wasn't even sure it was legal to wear in public. Why would Chibi Bakura choose out something like that in the first place? He scowled. Of course, the psychotic blonde duo.

"I can't wear it now, maybe later okay? Now, wait here for a moment, I must go speak with Malik and Mariku," Ryou said. He went towards the blonde duo, who were now looking rather nervous. Grabbing each by the ear, he dragged them to the next room.

Isis and Chibi Bakura waited patiently in the living room. They heard snatches of the conversation (aka scolding). When the three returned, Malik and Mariku were considerably paler and Ryou had a satisfied smile on his face.

"Thank you all for your time, but Khalid and I must really be going now," Ryou said his farewells, grabbing his gifts and Chibi Bakura by the hand, and left.

Isis turned to her little brother and Mariku.

"What did he do?"

"H-he took the tape f-from the camera and broke in two…over our heads a-and told us to n-not corrupt little children," Mariku whimpered fearfully, hiding behind a couch pillow. Malik peered from behind his yami.

"He's scarier than Bakura when he's angry," he whispered. Isis rolled her eyes.

"That's what you get when you play mean jokes on people," she said as she took the teacups to the kitchen. She didn't hear Malik say that it wasn't even their fault this time, but even if she had, she probably wouldn't have believed him.

* * *

Ryou was walking home with Chibi Bakura, when something occurred to him. Pausing, he kneeled down in front of the chibi.

"Khalid, where did you get the money for those presents?" Ryou asked.

"…Mister Tall-Man let me borrow it?" Khalid replied innocently…only this time he wasn't innocent.

"What did Mister Tall-Man let you borrow?" Ryou asked sternly. Chibi Bakura took out the credit card from his pocket and handed it to Ryou. Ryou promptly fainted when he read the name off the card. Chibi Bakura squeaked.

_"What the hell did you do?"_ Bakura screeched. Chibi Bakura winced as Bigger Me once again yelled in his head.

_"I didn't mean to! (sniffle) I think I killed him! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"_ Chibi Bakura cried pitifully. Bakura felt like panicking too, but realized that it wasn't going to help much and decided to keep a level-head.

_"Okay, calm down, uh, try waking him up! Yeah, just poke his face or something,"_ Bakura suggested. Chibi Bakura let out one last pathetic sniffle and attempted to wake Ryou up.

Thankfully, Ryou did wake up. Poking someone in the eye tends to do that. Ryou sat upright and picked up the almost forgotten credit card. Chibi Bakura was looking very guilty.

"Let's go return this to him, shall we?" Ryou groaned, "Kaiba's going to kill me."

"I'm sorry," Chibi Bakura murmured shamefully. Ryou ruffled his hair.

"I know."

* * *

Mokuba was sitting in the kitchen watching the cook work. As usual, the slightly insane cook was muttering to herself about this and that. Her ranting was cut short by the entrance of none other than Seto Kaiba himself. Mokie's face lit up.

"Big brother! You're home! What took you so long?" Mokuba said while hugging his brother. Seto smiled, something that happened very rarely, and ruffled his little brother's thick black mane of hair.

"My limo broke down, I was attacked by a little bratty monster, and one of my credit cards went missing," Kaiba muttered, tiredly pinching the bridge of his nose. Mokuba frowned and scampered to a cabinet where he took out a bottle of aspirin.

"Here, big brother," Mokuba said, offering the bottle of aspirin to Kaiba.

"Thanks, Mokie."

"Sure, just ignore my existence. I don't mind, really, I don't! And I'm sure you haven't forgotten that my paycheck's due today," the cook said cynically. Kaiba groaned, he did not need this right now. Just then, the doorbell rang. Kaiba groaned again and resisted the urge to slam his head against the table.

"Zhira, go get that," Kaiba muttered irritably. The cook scowled.

"Excuse me? I'm a COOK! C-o-o-k! Not some door opener person! You hear me, Kaiba! I'm overworked and underpaid and I refuse to do a single thing you tell me to do until I get my money! I want it now!" Zhira growled, waving a soup ladle around angrily.

"I'll give you a raise."

"I'd LOVE to go get that! Is there anything else I can do for you while I'm at it?" Zhira flashed him a charming smile, trying to look innocent. Kaiba rolled his eyes at his cook's predictability.

* * *

Ryou stood before the huge mansion doors nervously. If Chibi Bakura's eyes got any wider, he was sure they'd fall out of his eye sockets. He was hiding behind Ryou, mostly because he was sure that seeing Mister Tall-Man angry was not going to be a pretty sight. Just as he was about to comment about it, the door was slammed open.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" a pair of golden eyes flashed angrily.

"I-I'm Ryou and I would like to see Kaiba. I have something to return to him," Ryou said shyly. The girl growled and stormed back into the mansion, never once noticing Chibi Bakura. Not knowing what else to do, Ryou followed.

"Yo, Kaiba! Some albino wants see you!" Zhira hollered as she marched back into her kitchen. Chibi Bakura glared from behind Ryou. He didn't like how this person treated his princess.

Kaiba grumbled to himself as he went to see the "albino". If he was lucky, it'd be Ryou and not Bakura. It was Ryou, thank god.

"You wished to see him," he said in his usual business-like tone. Ryou blushed.

"I think this belongs to you. I'm very, very sorry, but please don't press charges. Khalid doesn't know any better and I'm sure he won't do it again," Ryou said hurriedly, handing Kaiba his credit card. If Kaiba hadn't been as practiced at concealing emotions as he was, he would've let his jaw drop in surprise. It was then he noticed a certain red-eyed chibi.

"You," he snarled. Chibi Bakura came out completely from behind Ryou and faced Mister Tall-Dragon-Man (as he now thought of him) mustering all the courage he could to do so.

"Please don't yell at Ryou. I promise never to take it away again," Chibi Bakura sniffled, giving Kaiba his best teary-puppy-eyes. Kaiba was unpleasantly reminded of Mokuba when he had his toy taken away that one time at the orphanage.

"Don't do it again, you may both leave now…" Kaiba said as he all but fled the scene.

Ryou blinked confusedly. That was odd. Shrugging to himself, he took Chibi Bakura by the hand and left.

* * *

Ryou and Chibi Bakura were sitting laying in bed. Ryou had already put away the cat suit. He put it far, _far_ away. The dagger however, he placed on a shelf near his bed where he could admire it. Suddenly, Chibi Bakura turned to face Ryou.

"Princess?"

"Yes, Khalid?" Ryou replied, slightly worried because of the solemn expression on the young one's face.

"Who's Bakura?"

"Silly, you're Bakura."

"Nuh-uh. I'm Khalid B'kra, I wanna know who Bakura is," Chibi Bakura objected. Ryou sighed.

"Bakura…Bakura is my yami. He looked a lot like you with white hair and red eyes. He was mean and vulgar but…I know he can be nice, I know he can. He always ignored me, no matter what I did and I wanted him to notice me so much," Ryou's voice cracked, "It was okay, because at least I could watch him, just look at him and take care of him, but now…now I can't even do that."

"I know he'll never care for me the way I care for him, but I still want to be with him," Ryou murmured. He then put on a smile, "Let's not talk about sad things like this. We should get some rest."

Ryou rolled to his side and fell asleep quickly. Chibi Bakura gazed at his princess sadly.

"But what if he loved you too? What if he hurt a lot just like you and wanted to help make the hurt stop?" he whispered.

Unbeknownst to him, Bakura had been listening the entire time. He now felt more confused than ever. Ryou cared for him? After all the mistreatment he made him suffer? He wasn't worthy of Ryou's caring heart, it'd be better for both of them if he just disappeared. With that thought, Bakura closed in on himself also failing to hear Chibi Bakrua's last comment.

"That would only make the hurt get worse, Bigger Me."

TBC

* * *

(1) I call it his infamous camera, because in my other story "Yugioh Gets Charmed" Mariku's camera always manages to make an appearance at the most inconvenient moments…for the other characters, that is XD

* * *

Jaazi: I finally got over my writer's block…sorta. No thanks to my muses _(glares at DJ, KK, Damian)_.

DJ: We took a well-deserved vacation! You work us like slaves!

Jaazi: Oh please! You never do anything and KK doesn't do much other than encourage me and Damian's always lost in his books!

KK: _(sniffles) _Sorry.

Damian: _(bows) _I'll try to be of more use to you.

Jaazi: _(sighs) _You're forgiven, I guess. By the way, REVIEW PLEASE!

KK: Hey that's my line!


	8. Odd Encounters

Jaazi: Hey people! The eighth chapter of Cuddly Bakura is here, yay!

DJ: _(narrows eyes)_ Why is THIS fic longer than Cuddly Seto?

Jaazi: Umm…because I've improved as a writer since the time I wrote Cuddly Seto…?

Damian: Nice answer.

KK: Yep! Much thanks to our reviewers! **Thief-Joelle**, **AnimeLoverAngel**, **Super-sugar zoom**, **Kalimoto**, **Midori-Jester**, **Shinigami**, **Lara**, **Green Phantom Queen**, **Atemu's Lover**, **Black Thorns and White Tears**, **Kirara**, **Deadlybeautygoddess**, **Kari2500**, **Sand Dancer**, **Punker-girl Aira**, **The River Dragon**, **Darkling221**, **Anaraz**, **Vampirehelsing**, **Kikyo's Killer**, **LunaBakura-chan**, **Icy Sapphire15**, **Counterspell**, **Handmaiden of Foamy**, **Yume Ishimaru**, **Dartz'LoyalServant**, **MewMew66**, **Faith Moon and Jade Sun**.

* * *

Disclaimer: Mariku and Thief King Bakura would be squeamish and faint of heart before I ever owned Yugioh.

_Previously_

_With that thought, Bakura closed in on himself also failing to hear Chibi Bakura's last comment._

_"That would only make the hurt get worse, Bigger Me."

* * *

_

**Chapter Eight: Odd Encounters**

Chibi Bakura paced the misty gray area that he usually visited while asleep. Diabound, his ever loyal spirit-friend-thing, floated back and forth right next to him. Chibi Bakura's lips formed a pout.

"Diabound, how are we gonna get Princess and Bigger Me together?" Chibi Bakura asked. Diabound tilted its head and shrugged. Chibi Bakura crossed his hands over his chest and glared at his friend.

"That's not helping," Chibi Bakura whined. Diabound quickly tackled him with a hug. Chibi Bakura laughed.

"Hey, get off! We gotta be serious about this!" Chibi Bakura said, "Princess and Bigger Me are hurting and we gotta make 'em stop hurting so they can be happy!"

Before anything else could be said, Chibi Bakura felt his shoulder get shaken softly. His Princess's voice was calling his name gently as Chibi Bakura's form slowly faded out of the gray misty place.

* * *

Kaiba entered his office and was about to sit in his fancy chair that all big-shot company owners had when he was stopped short. He stopped short because he saw a pair of kitten ears peeping over his desk. Tightening his grip on his briefcase, he approached the desk, ready to yell and intimidate whatever was on it.

He felt his eyes widen without him wanting them to when he saw a small child-cat thing. The thing giggled as its fingers twirled its black hair.

"Hi! Kitty Kira here to inform you that you've witnessed something you weren't supposed to!" the thing known as Kitty Kira chirped.

"What **are** you?" Kaiba asked out of shock. It giggled again.

"I'm a fairy, of course! You saw Chibi Bakura the other day, and you really weren't supposed to. I gotta erase your memory now. I'm very sorry, but it's kinda my job," Kitty Kira said, a bit saddened.

Before Kaiba could retort that magic and its creatures don't exist, Kitty Kira pulled out a small pouch of blue, glittering, dust. Taking a single pinch's worth of dust, she quickly blew it into Kaiba's unsuspecting face.

Kaiba blinked rapidly for a few seconds. Once his sight cleared, he glanced around in his once again empty office. Muttering slightly to himself, he sat down and started to work.

* * *

Malik and Mariku were currently playing video games in the living room of their house. Or at least they seemed to be playing video games. Mariku however was spending more time watching Malik than watching the television screen. Malik's attention, though, was solely focused on the television.

With a loud pop, a little girl appeared between the Egyptian blondes and the TV.

"Hi!" the girl giggled. The two blondes stared at her in shock.

"…hello?" Malik said uncertainly after he managed to get his jaw off the floor.

"I'm Kitty Kira. You saw Chibi Bakura the other day, didn't you?" she asked.

"…you mean Khalid? Ha! I knew it! It _was_ Bakura!" Malik cried excitedly.

"Yep! But now I-" Kira was interrupted.

"Ooooh, we shall torment Bakura-thief about it when he returns," Mariku cackled. Malik grinned, agreeing completely.

"Um, no. See, I have to erase your memory of him now. I'm very, very sorry, but it's against the rules to have others find out about a fairy's spell and stuff," she apologized.

She got two pinches worth of blue glittering powder and flicked it into their faces. Malik let out a small sneeze and Mariku was rubbing both his eyes which were suddenly very irritated. Malik looked up at the TV screen.

"Aww, Mariku you made me lose!" Malik whined when he saw his character very unconscious while surrounded by its enemies.

"But 'Riku didn't do anything!" Mariku protested, pouting at Malik's slight glare.

Isis was upstairs in the attic of their humble abode looking through photo albums. She had just started a hobby of collecting photos of her brother, Mariku, their friends, and herself. Their past wasn't very full of fond memories, she wanted to record and have mementos of the happy memories her brother and Mariku were making here.

"Watcha looking at?" a voice from behind her asked.

"Pictures. Would you like to look at them, Kitty Kira?" she asked smiling.

The little fairy/cat hybrid took a glance at the photos.

"You're a Seer, aren't you?" Kira asked softly.

"I suppose I am," Isis replied.

"But that means my memory dust won't work on you," Kira said sadly.

"I know."

They both stayed silent for a moment. Suddenly, Kira's sad face lit up. From a third pouch she had hanging on her waist, she took out a rather large amount of silver sparkling dust. She pricked her finger with a claw and let a couple drops of blood fall onto the silver dust. Kira then compressed the silver dust and blood between her two small palms, whispering a few words of enchantment. When she finished, she opened her clenched palms and revealed a pure silver coin that seemed to shine with moonlight.

"Nobody's supposed to know or remember about fairy wishes being fulfilled but I can't suppress any of your memories because of whatever magic you have that allows you to see into past and future events. But if you promise not to tell anyone, I'll owe you my job and you'd have my undying gratitude," Kira started.

Isis watched as the girl displayed the glowing silver coin.

"This is a special coin. It allows you to call on me once, afterwards it disappears. It's kinda like a token for a free wish. If you stay quiet about this, you can have it. I'll grant you one wish of whatever you like whenever you decide to use this, okay?" Kira pleaded timidly.

Isis let out a soft laugh and patted the girl behind her cat ears. She took the coin and tucked it away.

"You needn't have worried. I hadn't planned on telling anyone, but I'll accept your gift. I believe it might be useful later on," Isis said. Kitty Kira smiled and gave Isis a big hug.

"Thank you uber-much! I gotta leave now. Till your next wish then, bye!" Kitty Kira disappeared with a pop.

From downstairs, Isis heard her brother call.

"Sister, are you alright?" Malik rushed upstairs to Isis with Mariku at his side, "We thought we heard something…"

"No, Malik. I'm fine," Isis replied calmly. Malik stared at her for a moment.

"If you're sure…c'mon Mariku, we have to defeat that sub-boss now before we forget how," Malik said running back downstairs.

"Yes, hikari-pretty," came Mariku's enthusiastic reply.

Isis was left in the attic examining the glowing silver coin. Her brother deserved to be happy.

* * *

Chibi Bakura sat on a kitchen chair swinging his legs back and forth. His eyes followed Ryou as Ryou moved around the kitchen, preparing a meal for them. Ryou always tried to be so happy and kind, but Chibi Bakura could see that Ryou was sad inside, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

"You really, really liked Bakura, didn't you Princess?" Chibi Bakura asked suddenly. Ryou stiffened.

"I…I guess I did." Ryou said hesitantly.

"Are you gonna tell him when he comes back?" asked Chibi Bakura cheerfully.

"I don't think so. It's better this way, you know?" Ryou replied. Chibi Bakura frowned.

"But, mommy says that if you really like someone, you should tell them," Chibi Bakura said.

"Your mommy is a very smart person, but it's scary sometimes. Nobody likes getting hurt," Ryou said.

"Doesn't it hurt to _not_ tell, too?" Chibi Bakura questioned.

"You're very smart too," Ryou laughed.

"So, if it hurts to not tell and if it can _maybe_ hurt to tell, isn't it better to tell?" Chibi Bakura reasoned excitedly. Ryou sighed dramatically.

"You've convinced me, I'll tell him that I really, really like him when he comes back. Okay?" Ryou said happily. Chibi Bakura nodded enthusiastically.

"I think Bakura really, really likes you, too," Chibi Bakura chirped.

"Oh, really? And how would you know that?" Ryou asked as he set the food on the table.

"Because, I'm smart! And he told me so," Chibi Bakura said, "Hey, what is this stuff?"

"It's…it's uh, spaghetti and meatballs. It was one of Bakura's favorite…wh-what do you mean he told you so?" Ryou stuttered.

Chibi Bakura would've answered sooner except he was currently getting yelled at, again. Chibi Bakura winced internally.

_"You idiot! What do you think you are doing? Don't tell him! He can't know!"_ Bakura yelled.

_"But why? I just wanna help! You really, really like him too!"_ Chibi Bakura whined.

Ryou kneeled down to the child so they could be eyelevel. He grasped Chibi Bakura's shoulders gently.

"Khalid, do you mean to tell me that Bakura has been with you the entire time?" Ryou asked shakily. Chibi Bakura nodded solemnly.

"He's stuck in my head. I wanted to tell you, but Bigger Me didn't want you to see him like me," he leaned forward and whispered loudly, "He wants to impress you and doesn't want you to see him as a little kid like me."

"R-really?" Ryou asked blushing slightly.

_"SHUT UP! THAT'S NOT TRUE AND YOU KNOW IT!"_ Bakura yelled embarrassedly. Chibi Bakura winced.

"What's wrong Khalid?" Ryou asked worriedly.

"Bigger Me didn't want you to know that…he was yelling at me again," Chibi Bakura said, smiling.

"Do you think I could speak to him, Khalid? Could you switch places with him for just a moment?" Ryou said as kindly as possible. Chibi Bakura frowned.

"I really want you and Bigger Me to talk, but I don't know how. Don't worry, I'll try real hard anyway!" he chirped.

"No, Khalid, wait! It's too risky…" Ryou trailed off as Chibi Bakura got that familiar glazed look in his eyes. Ryou sighed. He didn't want the little one to get hurt because of him. Who knows what could happen? Chibi Bakura hadn't ever done something like this before.

TBC

* * *

Jaazi: Okay, you all probably want to kill me for a couple of reasons…such as like not updating and the somewhat cliffy…

DJ: If you all wanna torture her, feel free to. I may not be able to harm her, but that doesn't stop me from enjoying watching her be tormented!

Damian: Ignore her, she never says anything of importance anyway. _(ignores DJ's death glare)_ I would just like to say, that the chapter would've been longer but Jaazi wanted to post it as soon as possible, so she cut it short.

KK: But if you want to see what happens next, you must leave a REVIEW PLEASE!


	9. The Truth of the Matter

Jaazi: Whew, well, this one took awhile. It's the last chappie!

DJ: _(monotonously) _She would like to thank all those who reviewed _(gleefully)_ I would especially like to thank all those who threatened her! **HappyDevil**, **DayDreamer23182**, **Lara**, **DeadlyBeautyGoddess**, **BlackAlbino**, **Vampirehelsing**, **Yume Keki**, **AnimeLoverAngel**, **An Angel w/Broken Wings**, **Kikyo's Killer**, **Yume Ishimaru**, **Death by Storm**, **Ryou's Succubi**, **Thief-Joelle**, **Counterspell**, **BehindMyMask**, **Atemu's Lover**, **Broken Mirrors**, **LunaBakura-chan**, **Punkergirl-Aira**, **Vixenia**, **DarkRose21**, **Elemental Moon Ninja**, **Thine-When-Slain**, **Hittocerebattosai**, **The River Dragon**, **Faith Moon and Jade Sun**, **Under Finger and Thumb**, **WhiteFairy**, **Bakura'sLoyalServant**, **Shugotenshi Sakura**, **Handmaiden of Foamy**, **Anaraz**, **Hieizzz**, **LadamaoftheScale**, **Icy Sapphire15**, **Ying Jagansama**.

* * *

Disclaimer: The day I own Yugioh is the day Yugi decides that being a hero is overrated and tries to take over the world. That's happening…never.

_Previously_

_Ryou sighed. He didn't want the little one to get hurt because of him. Who knows what could happen? Chibi Bakura hadn't ever done something like this before.

* * *

_

**Chapter Nine: The Truth of the Matter**

Bakura loomed over his younger self, glaring ominously. The mist gray fog made his appearance all the more eerie. Did that faze Chibi Bakura? Nope. He met Bakura's glare with one of his own.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Bakura growled.

"I'm trying to make Princess happy! I thought you wanted Princess to be happy, too!" Chibi Bakura yelled back.

"Of course I do! That's why I don't want to see him!" Bakura hissed.

"That's making Princess hurt more!" Chibi Bakura replied, "You're just too scared!"

"I am not!"

"You are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"Prove it!" Chibi Bakura smirked, looking a lot like his older self, "Go talk to Princess!"

Bakura gaped. Since when could this brat manipulate him like this? How did that twerp know that his pride could, and would, make him do anything? Damn pride, damn it to an eternity in hell!

"See, I knew it. You're just scared. You're scared of Princess," Chibi Bakura giggled in a mocking manner that Bakura did not appreciate at all.

"I'm not scared. The King of Thieves does not get scared, much less over a princess," Bakura sniffed indignantly, "Just show me the way outta here and I'll go talk to him."

The next thing Bakura felt was a pair of tiny hands pushing him off a cliff-like edge.

* * *

"Khalid? Khalid! Are you okay?" Ryou asked frantically when the child's body gave a jolt. The little boy let out a gasp of shock to accompany the sudden jolt. Ryou watched the boy carefully. Chibi Bakura had his head bent low, his silver-gray hair covered his face, shadowing his eyes completely. His whole demeanor screamed disappointment, at least to Ryou it did.

"Khalid? It's okay if you couldn't…" Ryou started as he reached out to the child. Chibi Bakura quickly took a few steps back to avoid being touched.

"I'm not Khalid anymore, yadonushi," the little boy replied softly, finally lifting his head and meeting Ryou's eyes. Ryou uttered a small gasp at the little one's narrow red eyes that shone coldly.

"Bakura…?" Ryou breathed. Bakura looked away and would've inched farther away if he hadn't suddenly been encircled in a pair of pale arms.

"Bakura, I'm so glad you're okay! I was so scared! I thought you wouldn't ever come back. I-I thought that you left me," Ryou cried tearfully, burying his face into Bakura's mane of hair.

Bakura was completely frozen in Ryou's arms, his face pressed gently against Ryou's clothed chest. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been held like this, if indeed he'd ever been held like this. He couldn't remember the last time someone cared for his safety, worried of his absence…he couldn't remember anyone ever having shed a single tear for him.

"H-Hikari," Bakura whimpered softly, small, timid arms reaching out to return the hug. It was an awkward, inexperienced embrace of a child.

"I missed you so much Bakura," Ryou said.

"Why? I don't understand," Bakura muttered.

Neither of them noticed that Bakura had started to glow a faint glittery pink. They didn't notice that Bakura was slowly paling and growing larger. The also didn't notice that a ghostly apparition started to solidify near them; an apparition with wide cherry red eyes.

"Because…I'm not really sure. I just want to…to take care of you, make sure you're happy and well, and, and," Ryou hiccupped nervously, vaguely becoming aware that he was being held by a pair of strong arms bound in a black leather coat.

"Even if you ignore me and avoid me, you make me feel safe," Ryou whispered.

Bakura was left breathless by this statement. He was about to give a shocked reply when he was interrupted by a very familiar voice.

"See? I told you Princess liked you, Bigger Me!" Chibi Bakura giggled teasingly. Bakura growled.

"Brat!" he said lowly before letting go of Ryou and pouncing on the child. Chibi Bakura just giggled in response. He then blinked.

"Hey! You're outta my head, Bigger Me!" he realized. Bakura blinked as he realized that the little boy was right.

"Well, this is odd," Bakura stated.

Ryou hurriedly wiped away any tears and regained his cheerful composure. He smiled brightly at the two. Chibi Bakura squirmed out of his older self's grasp and tackled Ryou to the ground, smiling widely.

"I told you Bigger Me would come back!" he leaned close to Ryou's ear and whispered loudly, "He tol' me that he missed you and that if I was too much trouble for you he would hurt me, 'cause he likes you too much! He likes you a lot, a lot, a lot! THIS much!" he spread his little arms as wide as he could possibly get them.

Bakura felt his face heat up immensely. Timid green eyes traveled up to see a very red-faced yami. Bakura avoided Ryou's gaze, preferring to glare at the little chibi that had ratted him out instead.

"Really? Is that…true, Bakura?" Ryou asked shyly, also preferring to watch the cheerfully smiling chibi. Said chibi was nodding enthusiastically.

"…maybe…" Bakura mumbled, sitting cross-legged on the kitchen floor with the other two. He kept telling himself that he was definitely _not_ sulking. No, of course he wasn't.

"He's too a-scared to tell you, Princess," Chibi Bakura said wisely from his seat, which just so happened to be Ryou's lap.

"Shut up," Bakura hissed angrily, his glare intensifying. Chibi Bakura stuck his tongue out at him and it took all of Bakura's self control not to do the same.

"Why would you be scared to tell me?" Ryou asked, fidgety fingers twirling Chibi Bakura's hair. Chibi Bakura reacted by smiling smugly at Bakura, which he in turn translated as a 'look-at-me-I-got-Ryou-all-to-myself' smirk.

"First of all, I'm not scared of anything! Second of all, what makes you think that little brat is telling the truth? And third of all, there isn't a chance in hell that you would feel the same away about me as I feel for you!" Bakura listed off angrily. His eyes widened when he replayed the last sentence in his head.

"S-so you do like me?" Ryou asked in shock.

"…No," Bakura replied, blushing madly, "I really, really like you, th-there's a difference y-you see." Bakura cursed himself for stuttering and blushing like a love struck schoolgirl.

Ryou watched as Bakura blushed and stumbled over his words as he continued to babble on nervously. Ryou let out a small giggle. He was so cute all blushing and stammering like that! Bakura narrowed his eyes. So his light thought this was _amusing?_

"I really, really like you too, 'Kura," Ryou said, leaning over and pressing his lips against Bakura's cheek. Bakura's jaw promptly dropped open.

"Yay!" Chibi Bakura squealed, clapping his hands, "Princess kissed Bigger Me!"

Bakura picked the chibi out of Ryou's lap and set him aside. Ryou suddenly found himself pinned down. Bakura glanced at his younger self.

"I should return the favor by kissing Princess back, shouldn't I?" he asked mischievously. Chibi Bakura's grin widened.

"Yep! You should, you should!" he said gleefully. Bakura smirked down at Ryou who was now having trouble meeting Bakura's eyes.

"I…I would really like that…very much," Ryou said with a blush.

"Well, then, I should give my Princess whatever he wants," Bakura reasoned.

Amazingly enough, Bakura's kiss was much more timid than Ryou's was. He pressed his lips softly against Ryou's satiny lips. It was more of a brushing of lips than an actual kiss and it would've remained that way if Ryou hadn't sighed happily.

After that sound of acceptance, Bakura became bolder. The once timid kiss was becoming a rather heated passionate one. Fortunately, (or unfortunately in the cases of Bakura, Ryou, and others who would've loved to watch it continue) they were interrupted.

"Ahem! You two do know that there is a set of very innocent and naïve eyes watching, right?" they heard someone giggle.

With a growl, Bakura stopped kissing his pretty, cute, sexy, adorable hikari that was now officially _his_ (if anyone disagreed, their safety or the continuance of their lives aren't guaranteed) to look up at who _dared_ interrupt them. What he saw jolted his memory that had been rather fogged up recently. Kitty Kira was covering Chibi Bakura's innocent eyes as she beamed at the other two white hair boys.

"Hi! Remember me? Well, you and I haven't really met yet, Ryou. I'm Kitty Kira!" Kitty Kira rambled cheerfully.

"I'm really sorry I worried you and Bakura so much. But, honestly, if you two had known what was going on, then your wish wouldn't have come true. It's about time you two got together, I was getting kind of worried," Kitty Kira continued to rant ignoring Bakura's death glare.

"So you turned Bakura into a chibi?" Ryou asked. Kitty Kira shook her head.

"No, no I didn't. I brought Chibi Bakura to the present so that he could help Bakura realize that you and him are meant to be," she responded.

"It was really hard, too," Chibi Bakura pouted.

"Yeah, well, how was I supposed to know! I was more preoccupied on how I ended up in my younger self's mind and how to get out than anything else!" Bakura defended himself.

"I'm really glad you came to help, Kitty Kira," Ryou interrupted before Bakura got into one of his moods and tried to murder his younger self and the strange kitten girl.

"How will I ever be able to repay you for what you've done?" Ryou asked.

"We don't have to do that! She's the one who did it on her own, no one made her help us. We're not paying her, hikari!" Bakura said, sulking again. Kitty Kira giggled.

"Oh, don't worry about that. You two won't even remember me!" Kitty Kira replied.

"What?" Bakura and Ryou asked simultaneously.

Instead of replying, Kitty Kira turned to Chibi Bakura. She smiled at him and took his hand. The two of them were about the same height, so it was easy for Chibi Bakura to meet her gaze.

"It's time to go home now. I'm sure your parents really would like to see you again," Kitty Kira said. Chibi Bakura's eyes widened and he grinned excitedly.

"I get to see Mommy and Daddy again? Really?" he asked. Kitty Kira nodded, "Yay!" he cried. He ran over to Bakura.

"Bye, Bigger Me!" he said, hugging Bakura. Bakura scowled but patted the little boy's back.

"Bye to you, too, brat. I can't say I'll miss you terribly but…I guess you were pretty cool, for a brat, that is," Bakura replied, smirking. Chibi Bakura smiled before turning to Ryou and hugging him.

"Bye, Princess! Bigger Me is gonna take care of you now, so don't be hurting and sad anymore, okay? Oh, and the presents were from Bigger Me, too," Chibi Bakura said quickly. Ryou smiled softly and placed a kiss on Chibi Bakura's forehead.

"I'm really going to miss you, Khalid. You be good for you mom and dad. Don't give them too much trouble," Ryou said sniffling slightly.

"Don't cry, Ryou. Khalid isn't leaving, not really," Kitty Kira said, giving Bakura a glance, "He's still here to love and take care of you."

"Of course I am. A princess can't take care of himself, you know," Bakura smirked, giving Ryou a peck on the lips.

Suddenly, the two found themselves enshrouded in a cloud of glittering blue dust. Bakura sneezed twice while Ryou rubbed his watery eyes. Looking around, they realized that they were sitting on the kitchen floor all alone.

"Kura, why are we on the floor?" Ryou asked, cuddling up to his yami.

"Not exactly sure, but I know where I want to be…" Bakura trailed off.

"Really? Where's that?" Ryou asked.

"It depends. Where'd you leave that leather cat suit?" Bakura replied. Ryou squealed.

"Bakura, you pervert! I am _not_ going to where that," Ryou protested.

"Aww, why not? Don't you love me to bits?" Bakura sulked. Ryou smiled.

"Of course I do. What made you think otherwise?" Ryou asked.

"You don't want to play dress up, that's why," Bakura whined.

"Maybe if you're a good boy, we'll play dress up later," Ryou said. _'Much, **much **later,'_ he added mentally.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Ryou?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

"This is our last stop. Kul Elna, Ancient Egypt, everyone off!" Kitty Kira chirped. Chibi Bakura stood in front of a run down mud-brick house with a roof made of straw bundles. He grinned happily, gazing upon the place as if it was the Pharaoh's palace itself. Before going through the gap in the wall that was actually a door, he turned to Kitty Kira.

"Kitty, will I ever see Bigger Me and Princess again?" Chibi Bakura asked, tugging at the sleeves of his red robe. He had changed back to normal Egyptian attire on the way there.

"Someday, you will be Bigger Me, so don't worry about that. But, you will see Princess again," Kitty Kira assured him. Chibi Bakura sighed in relief, before blushing slightly.

"Good. I really liked Princess. He is very pretty," he murmured shyly.

"I know. Now go on before your mommy worries," Kitty Kira said, "Bye Khalid! I'll miss you!" she said before disappearing with a 'pop!' sound. Chibi Bakura grinned, running into the run down house.

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy! Guess what? I met a Princess and Bigger Me and me and Diabound helped them not hurt anymore!" Chibi Bakura cried.

A woman with pale silver hair and violet eyes laughed merrily. She bent down and picked up the small child, holding him close.

"Is that so, little one? That's my big hero. No wonder you were gone almost all day," the woman said happily.

"Yep! Diabound and I are heroes. I'll see Princess again soon, too. Kitty-girl said so," Chibi Bakura said.

"That's my good boy. I love you so much, Khalid, my little boy," the mother said.

"Daddy'll be home soon?" the little boy yawned.

"Yes, he just went to get some food," she replied.

"I missed you and Daddy a lot. I love you, Mommy," Chibi Bakura murmured sleepily. The woman smiled at the sleeping boy in her arms.

* * *

"And everyone lived happily ever after! The end!" Kitty Kira finished with a flourish.

"That was a great story, Kitty," Mokuba yawned sleepily. He snuggled into his blankets. Kitty Kira gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Nighty-night, Mokie. I'm glad you liked it," Kitty Kira said softly. Mokie smiled in his sleep.

"It's about time," Zhira said from the doorway where she, Seto, and Jou were standing.

"He's going to be very tired tomorrow morning," Seto whispered.

"Yeah, you're in charge of waking him up tomorrow," Jou replied cheerfully. Seto rolled his eyes at him before dragging him off to bed. Zhira glanced at Kitty Kira.

"So you gonna stay here with Mokie or at my room? Don't try spending the night in Kaiba and Jou's bedroom again because last time Kaiba nearly popped a gasket and strangled you," Zhira said. Kitty Kira mulled it over.

"I'll stay with Mokie," she replied snuggling up to the other boy who was still bigger than her.

"Okay, good night."

"G'night."

THE END!

* * *

Jaazi: Yay! Last chappie. Review! 


End file.
